miss pesimis (remake)
by cho hwa young
Summary: "Maaf, ini hari pertama saya bekerja, dan saya agak terlambat." . Pria itu tidak bereaksi. Dia justru memandangiku sambil mengangkat salah satu alis sebelum kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu lift. Aku hanya menarik napas melihat tingkah lakunya. Setidak-tidaknya aku tidak perlu bertemu dengannya lagi setelah aku keluar dari lift ini. Kyumin Story, GS.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyumin story**

**Genderswitch (gs), romance**

**PROLOG**

AKU berlari secepat mungkin mengejar pintu lift yang terbuka. Aku sadar sepatuku

yang berhak lima sentimeter itu menghalangiku berlari. Tanpa pikir panjang,

kulepaskan sepatu itu dan berlari di atas lantai marmer hitam tanpa alas kaki sambil

berusaha menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak terpeleset. Huuup! Aku menarik napas

panjang ketika pintu lift tertutup denganku di dalamnya. Aku akan menekan

tombol lantai 12, tapi ternyata tombol itu sudah menyala, menandakan bahwa satusatunya orang yang berada di dalam lift bersamaku juga menuju lantai yang sama.

Dengan terburu-buru aku membersihkan kedua telapak kakiku yang tertutup

stoking berwarna kulit dengan telapak tangan. Setelah yakin tidak ada pasir yang

menempel, kukenakan sepatuku kembali. Tanpa menghiraukan teman seliftku, aku

menghadap salah satu cermin yang mengelilingi tiga sisi lift tersebut dan

menyapukan lipgloss pink di bibirku. Kupastikan warna bibirku sudah rata sebelum

mengalihkan perhatian pada rambutku yang hari itu dikucir kuda. Untung saja

karet yang kugunakan cukup kuat untuk menahan rambutku yang sepunggung,

sehingga aku tidak perlu mengaturnya kembali. Selanjutnya, kukeluarkan selembar

tisu basah dan mengusapkannya pada kedua telapak tanganku sebelum melempar

tisu bekas pakai kembali ke dalam tas. Langkah terakhir adalah menyemprotkan

sedikit parfum pada pergelangan tanganku bagian dalam dan mengusapnya ke

leher. Puas dengan penampilanku, aku lalu berdiri tegak dan menunggu hingga

pintu lift terbuka.

Saat itu aku baru sadar bahwa satu-satunya orang yang berada di dalam lift

bersamaku adalah laki-laki. Seharusnya aku tidak kaget, karena sewaktu memasuki

lift aku bisa mencium aroma Hugo Boss. Tetapi, tetap saja aku sedikit tekrejut

karena setelah mengalihkan pandanganku dari sepatu, celana panjang, dan

kemejanya yang jelas-jelas tidak murah itu, ternyata wajah laki-laki

tersebut terlihat seperti salah satu dewa Yunani. Sangat tampan. Lebih tepatnya,

dewa Yunani yang sangat tampan dan tampak agak jengkel. Ada kerutan di antara

alisnya, sementara bibirnya tertutup rapat dan ujungnya tertarik ke bawah. Aku

tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi untuk meringankan suasana aku berkata, "Maaf, ini

hari pertama saya bekerja, dan saya agak terlambat."

Laki-laki itu tidak bereaksi. Dia justru memandangiku sambil mengangkat salah

satu alis sebelum kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu lift. Aku hanya

menarik napas melihat tingkah lakunya. Setidak-tidaknya aku tidak perlu bertemu dengannya lagi setelah aku keluar dari lift ini, ucapku dalam hati.

TBC/END ?

hai, anak baru di dunia perfanfict-an :) bawa remake story punya aliazalea , aku suka banget ceritanya dan karena aku suka kyumin jadi terlintaslah ide pengen ngeremake story nya dengan cast kyumin^^

jadi klo pengen tau kelanjutannya, RnR juseyoo :) annyeonghigaseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyumin story**

**Genderswitch (gs) **

**romance**

**sorry for typo(s)**

**Chapter 1**

BERAPA kali sebetulnya orang bisa membuat malu diri sendiri dalam satu hari ? Selama ini aku menyangka bahwa satu kali sudah cukup. Dua kali kalau memang sedang sial. Tapi hari ini aku memecahkan rekor dengan melakukannya tiga kali.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka pada lantai 12, laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift bersamaan denganku. Aku mencoba melewatinya dan berjalan secepat mungkin menuju pintu masuk ELF CORP yang terbuat dari kaca dengan logo ELF CORP yang berwarna biru. Jam di tanganku menunjukkan pukul 09.55. Aku diminta duduk di lobi bersama-sama dengan beberapa eksekutif muda lainnya yang sedang menunggu. Aku menemukan tempat duduk di sebelah seorang wanita yang sedang membaca majalah Times dengan sampul Donald Trump. Ketika dia mengangkat wajah, aku memberinya senyuman, namun dia tidak membalas senyum itu. DAMN! Apa ibunya tidak pernah mengajarinya untuk membalas senyuman yang diberikan dengan tulus ? omelku dalam hati.

Tak lama setelah itu aku melihat laki-laki di lift itu memasuki pintu kaca yang tadi kulewati dan berbicara dengan resepsionis yang kemudian juga memintanya untuk menunggu di lobi.

Ya Tuhan! Aku yakin sebentar lagi wajahku memerah karena detak jantungku tiba-tiba melonjak. Aku mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap ke arah laki-laki itu.

Tepat pukul 10.00, seorang pria asing, yang kemudian kukenal sebagai bosku, Mr. Thomas Grint, datang ke lobi dan mempersilakan kami memasuki ruang pertemuan berukuran superbesar. Aku memilih duduk di kursi yang paling jauh dari pintu masuk dan meletakkan tasku yang mulai terasa berat di bahuku. Ruangan ini dipenuhi foto berukuran besar beberapa produk yang diproduksi dan didistribusi oleh ELF CORP, seperti sampo, sabun mandi, sabun pencuci baju, dan lain-lain. Dan kantor pusatnya terdapat di Amerika, tepatnya di Cincinnati, Ohio.

"Okay, everyone, make yourself comfortable, and please do take some of those delicious snacks and drinks," ujar pria asing itu mempersilakan kami semua untuk bersikap santai dan mengambil kudapan. Aku bangkit dari duduk dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja yang menyediakan makanan kecil. Ketika aku sedang menuangkan kopi tanpa kafein ke dalam cangkir yang disediakan tanpa disangka-sangka laki-laki di lift tadi berdiri di sampingku, menunggu hingga aku selesai dengan termos kopi itu. Setelah mengambil sendok kecil, dua paket gula, dan dua paket krimer, aku pun kembali menuju tempat dudukku. Sambil pelan-pelan meminum kopiku, aku mulai memperhatikan semua orang di sekitarku. Dapat kulihat bahwa setiap orang terlihat lebih tua dariku setidak-tidaknya lima tahun, kecuali laki-laki yang kutemui di lift tadi. Kelihatannya dia sepantaran denganku. Konsentrasiku buyar ketika suara Mr. Thomas terdengar lagi.

"Thanks so much for being here. The purpose of this briefing is to let you know about the process of the training that you are gonna be going through in Cincinnati," katanya memberitahu apa yang kurasa sudah kami semua ketahui, bahwa brifing ini tentang proses training, yang akan kami ikuti di Cincinnati.

Mr. Thomas kemudian membagikan amplop-amplop cokelat berukuran besar kepada kami semua. Di atas amplop itu tercetak nama masing-masing peserta yang hadir.

"In the envelope you will find your plane tickets, some spending money and the itinerary and the accommodation scheduled for the week that you are going to be there. You'll be flying together of course."

Semua orang mulai membuka amplop masing-masing dan memeriksa isinya satu per satu; tiket pesawat, cek uang saku, dan terutama jadwal kegiatan kami selama di sana. Konsentrasiku buyar ketika aku mendengar suara Mr. Thomas lagi.

"Why don't we get to know each other then, shall we?" ucapnya dan proses perkenalan pun berlangsung.

Ternyata laki-laki yang tadi aku temui di lift bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Setelah kuperhatikan beberapa saat, ternyata dia bukan hanya tampan, style-nya yang serbarapi juga sangat cocok untuknya. Ada sesuatu dari caranya memandang orang-orang di sekitarnya yang kudapati sangat menarik. Dia selalu sopan apabila orang berbicara padanya, tetapi kurasa dia bukan orang yang ramah, dalam artian dia tidak akan membuka pembicaraan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku merasa bahwa mungkin saja orang yang belum mengenalnya berpendapat dia sombong.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangannya ke arahku. Secara otomatis aku langsung menunduk dan menatap amplop di tanganku. Kemudian aku sadar bukan hanya dia yang menatapku, semua orang di dalam ruangan itu juga sedang menatapku. Untung aku segera sadar bahwa mereka menungguku memperkenalkan diri. Buru-buru kusebutkan namaku dan sedikit tentang latar belakangku. Semua orang lalu mengangguk. Aku mengembuskan napas lega. Hampir saja, ucapku dalam hati. Aku sadar Kyuhyun sedang memandangiku dengan mata melebar.

"Menyebalkan," gumamku.

Sekali lagi Mr. Thomas menyelamatkanku dari pikiranku yang suka merajalela,

"Alright, that is all folks. Please make sure that you don't miss your flight, which will be around a week from today. Since nobody is going to take care of you, so you better arrange your own little get together to settle how you gonna meet up and handle any travelling issues," ucapnya menyarankan kami mengatur sendiri kesepakatan dalam perjalanan kami, kemudian menggiring kami keluar.

Setelah sepakat dengan yang lain untuk bertemu kembali pada pukul satu siang seminggu lagi, aku menuju pelataran parkir, ke mobilku, dan pulang. Kulihat Kyuhyun menuju ke arah yang sama. Pelan-pelan aku mulai mengaduk-aduk tasku untuk mencari kunci mobilku. Sembari berjalan, kulihat ada sebuah mobil Audy yang terlihat cukup baru parkir di sebelah mobilku yang tiba-tiba kelihatan jauh lebih tua daripada mobil itu. Tanpa disangka-sangka aku mendengar bunyi blip-blip yang menandakan bahwa pemiliknya ada di sekitar pelataran parkir itu, dan sedang menuju mobilnya.

Aku menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci pintu mobilku. Tapi dasar sial, aku justru menekan panic-button. Bunyi nyaring alarm mobilku mulai mengisi seluruh pelataran parkir. Aku buru-buru mencoba mengatasi keadaan, tetapi ketika menekan tombol yang seharusnya mematikan alarm itu, tidak ada yang terjadi. Dalam kepanikan, aku mendengar suara di belakangku.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need help with that?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawabku sambil menekan-nekan tombol itu dan berbalik menghadap orang yang menawarkan bantuannya padaku.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun, tapi kini wajahnya tidak lagi terlihat jengkel, melainkan khawatir. Kulihat Kyuhyun buru-buru melangkah ke arahku dan berkata,

"Kau yakin ini mobilmu?" Dengan kesal aku memandangnya tanpa senyum.

"Tentu saja!, hanya alarmnya saja yang tiba-tiba macet."

"Boleh aku lihat?"

"Aku bisa... Oh shit..."

Aku melihat seorang satpam melangkah ke arahku dengan tatapan curiga.

Putus asa, aku berkata, "Kalau kau bisa, berarti kau lebih canggih daripada aku," sambil menyerahkan kunciku kepada Kyuhyun.

Tanpa ragu-ragu dia langsung menekan tombol yang sudah kutekan-tekan dari tadi dan alarm mobilku berhenti berbunyi.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan-lahan, bersyukur terlepas dari siksaan bunyi alarm mobil. Tapi kemudian aku melihat satpam tadi tetap berjalan ke arahku.

"Ada masalah, Agashi?" tanya satpam itu padaku.

Aku baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan itu ketika mendengar orang lain sudah melakukannya untukku.

"Tidak, ajushi, tidak apa-apa, hanya tombol alarm rusak."

Kyuhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Satpam itu hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali melakukan tugas keliling. Sembari mengembalikan kunciku, Kyuhyun berkata,

"Kunci itu harus diganti secepatnya supaya tidak bermasalah lagi."

Nenek-nenek juga tahu, pikirku dalam hati, tapi yang keluar dari mulutku justru, "Gomawo." Aku mengambil kunciku dari tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebelum beranjak ke mobilnya yang ternyata adalah Audy yang parkir di sebelah mobilku. Dia berlalu sambil memberikan senyuman yang sempat membuatku berdiri kaku di samping mobilku.

Seharusnya ada suatu tanda peringatan yang harus dia bawa ke mana pun dia pergi untuk memberitahu kami, kaum Hawa, agar menutup mata ketika dia memutuskan untuk tersenyum. Selama ini aku tidak pernah percaya bahwa satu senyuman bisa membuat orang tersenyum

tersipu-sipu tanpa sebab. Ternyata aku salah, karena saat itu aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

NAMAKU Lee Sungmin dan aku adalah perempuan paling merana di dunia ini. Umurku tiga puluh tahun, masih single tanpa ada prospek suami. Perempuan single berumur tiga puluh tahun saja mungkin masih bisa diterima, tapi perempuan single, tiga puluh tahun, masih perawan, dan cinta mati pada seorang laki -laki semenjak dia SMP, nah... itu mungkin langka. Sayangnya perempuan itu adalah aku.

Selama tiga puluh tahun, jumlah laki-laki yang berhubungan serius denganku bisa dihitung dengan jari, jumlah tawaran untuk menikah... hanya satu kali, yaitu ketika aku berumur 27 tahun, yang kemudian aku tolak. Kim Jungmo, satu-satunya pria yang cukup nekat untuk mengajakku menikah setelah menjalin hubungan denganku selama dua tahun itu terpaksa mundur teratur setelah aku memberitahunya bahwa aku akan pulang ke Korea dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke D.C tempat dimana aku menyelesaikan kuliahku.

Aku ingat betul kata-katanya ketika ia mengantarku ke airport.

"Did you ever loved me?" tanyanya dengan nada yang membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Sejujurnya aku memang tidak pernah mencintainya, setidak-tidaknya bukan cinta yang dia inginkan dariku.

"Of course I did... I mean I do," jawabku mencoba meyakinkannya tapi suaraku terdengar kosong bahkan untuk telingaku sendiri.

"Is there another guy?" Apakah ada yang lain?

Aku menarik napas cukup panjang, menimbang-nimbang apakah aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi kemudian aku memutuskan bahwa aku sudah menghancurkan hati laki-laki tidak bersalah ini, setidak-tidaknya yang bisa kulakukan untuknya adalah mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Yes," ucapku dengan nada bersalah. Aku mempersiapkan diri untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya yang memang sudah aku tunggu-tunggu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menghabiskan dua tahun ini bersamaku kalau kau mencintai laki-laki lain?" Jungmo bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Itulah saat pertama aku betul-betul melihat Jungmo, yang berperangai penyabar, penyayang, dan tidak pernah berdebat denganku, marah besar.

Kakakku, Jaejoong eonie, dan suaminya, Jung Yunho, yang berdiri beberapa meter dariku untuk memberi kami privasi, melangkah mendekat. Tapi aku mengangkat tanganku, menandakan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Memang aku berhak kena omel bahkan dimaki-maki. Kakakku ragu beberapa detik, tapi kemudian Yunho menariknya menjauh dariku.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu. Aku cuma berpikir akhirnya aku akan melupakannya. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa," jelasku pada Jungmo setelah aku yakin kakakku tidak akan menghampiriku.

Berakhirnya hubunganku dengan Jungmo membuatku sadar bahwa setelah lebih dari sepuluh tahun, aku masih mengharapkan seorang laki-laki yang terakhir kali kujumpai hampir lima belas tahun yang lalu. Seorang laki-laki yang bahkan aku tidak tahu keberadaannya atau statusnya sekarang ini. Aku hanya berpegang teguh pada pendapat bahwa apabila dia sudah menikah, aku pasti sudah mendengar kabar itu.

Jungmo hanya memandangku dengan tatapan bingung. Kupikir dia tidak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi. "Dia ada di Seoul?" akhirnya dia bertanya.

Aku mengangguk, lalu menggeleng. Setelah beberapa detik aku mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu dia ada di mana," jelasku akhirnya.

Jungmo mengerutkan kening dan menatapku tajam. "Siapa namanya?"

Aku tersenyum sedih sebelum menjawab. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun aku tidak pernah mengucapkan namanya di depan orang lain. Seorang laki-laki yang pada dasarnya telah menghancurkan semua hubungan yang pernah kucoba jalin dengan laki-laki lain. Seorang laki-laki dari masa laluku yang mengganggu masa kiniku dan aku yakin akan ada di masa depanku. "Yoochun... namanya Park Yoochun," ucapku perlahan-lahan.

"Apakah kakakmu tahu soal dia?"

"Ya... maksudku, kakakku tahu dia. Kami dulu satu sekolah. Tapi, tidak, kakakku tidak tahu soal aku... kau tahulah...," ucapku lemah.

Aku tidak berani memandang Jungmo. Aku menunduk malu. Kemudian tangan Jungmo menyentuh pipi kananku. Tangannya yang selalu terasa hangat tapi tidak pernah bisa membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, membuat wajahku memerah karena malu hanya dengan tatapannya, atau membuat lututku jadi lemas di pelukannya. Pada dasarnya hubunganku dengan Jungmo lebih seperti teman baik. Dia selalu menjagaku, memastikan bahwa aku sudah makan, mendapat tidur yang cukup, dan minum vitamin.

Ketika aku berani mengangkat wajahku dan memandang Jungmo, aku hanya bisa mengatakan, "I'm sorry." Jungmo tersenyum lemah dan memelukku. Aku tersenyum di pelukannya. Aku

tersenyum karena aku tahu Jungmo telah memaafkanku. Selain keluargaku, mungkin Jungmo-lah satu-satunya orang yang mau mencoba mengerti tindakan-tindakanku yang tidak selalu masuk akal.

"Maukah kauceritakan padaku apa yang nanti terjadi padanya?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya, mengangkat tanganku untuk mengusap beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh di keningnya dan mengangguk. "I love you, Minnie-ah," ucap Jungmo lembut.

Aku tertawa mendengar nama itu. Selain Jungmo, hanya ada beberapa orang

yang memanggilku Minnie, Yoochun adalah salah satunya. "I love you too," balasku.

Dan dengan kata-kata itu kami berpisah.

Hampir dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak aku meninggalkan Amerika. Jungmo telah menikah setahun yang lalu dengan perempuan asal Jepang bernama Naomi. Kakakku sedang mengandung lima bulan dan dua bulan yang lalu dia dan Yunho pindah ke Seoul secara permanen. Meskipun Yunho, seorang ahli komputer yang bekerja untuk perusahaan komputer bertaraf internasional, menghabiskan enam bulan dalam satu tahun di luar Korea, tapi orang buta pun dapat melihat betapa Yunho sangat mencintai kakakku. Sedangkan aku... Aku masih tetap sendiri.

Niatku untuk bertemu dengan Yoochun ku urungkan dengan alasan sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Tapi sejujurnya aku takut bertemu dengannya lagi. Bahkan untuk bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya pun aku tidak berani, sehingga pengetahuanku tentang keberadaan Yoochun menjadi sangat terbatas. Teman-teman SMP-ku tidak bisa memberikan informasi apa-apa karena aku dan Yoochun memang tidak bergaul di lingkaran yang sama. Yoochun adalah bagian dari lingkaran anak-anak gaul, sedangkan aku bergerak di lingkaran lainnya. Lebih tepatnya aku masuk di lingkaran anak-anak kurang gaul. Hahaha...

Berbeda dengan ketiga sobatku yaitu Luhan, salah satu yeoja paling cantik dan paling pintar satu sekolah, Ryeowook atau Wookie yang selalu aktif di klub musik; dan Eunhyuk yang selalu dikenal orang karena pacar-pacarnya yang selalu saja namja paling populer satu sekolah, aku terkenal sebagai yeoja paling jutek satu sekolah. Aku yakin kalau saja sobat-sobatku tahu bahwa aku masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Siwon, mungkin mereka akan bisa lebih membantu. Tapi aku malu membagi informasi ini dengan mereka.

Kalau ada yang bisa membaca pikiranku dan bertanya mengapa aku sangat terobsesi dengan Yoochun, sejujurnya satu-satunya alasan yang bisa keluar dari mulutku adalah bahwa Yoochun -lah laki-laki yang paling sempurna di mataku. Dia hampir selalu jadi juara kelas, dia dari keluarga yang cukup berada, tapi yang lebih penting dari itu semua, Yoochun adalah salah satu namja paling tampan yang pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku. Kulitnya putih bersih, tubuhnya tinggi tegap, dan kalau dia tersenyum, sepertinya seluruh dunia ini akan ikut tersenyum dengannya.

Senyumnyalah yang pertama kali membuatku mulai memperhatikannya. Aku mengenal Yoochun semenjak kelas satu SD dan selama delapan tahun, aku tahu bahwa segala sesuatunya tentang Yoochun selalu luar biasa. Mulai dari wajahnya, ranking di kelasnya, hingga gosip pacarnya. Meskipun begitu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih daripada seorang anak laki-laki yang satu sekolah dan terkadang satu kelas denganku. Tetapi setahun terakhir sebelum kami lulus SMP, aku baru menyadari betapa luar biasanya Yoochun dan aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya semenjak itu.

Yoochun adalah satu-satunya namja yang berani mendekatiku saat itu, meskipun dia tahu reputasiku sebagai yeoja paling mengerikan satu sekolah. Dia selalu mencari alasan untuk mencoba berbicara denganku tanpa ada topik pembicaraan yang jelas dan beberapa kali aku mendapatinya memandangiku dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Pertama-tama aku tidak menghiraukan perhatiannya dan menganggap bahwa perasaanku mengenai tingkah laku Yoochun hanyalah itu... "perasaanku", karena aku bukan tipe perempuan yang disukai Yoochun sama sekali. Tapi "perasaanku" itu dikonfirmasikan oleh dua sobatku, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook, yang menyatakan bahwa mereka pun melihat gelagat Yoochun memberikan perhatian lebih padaku.

Mereka bilang, "Kenapa kau mesti bingung jika memang Yoochun menyukaimu? Dirimu itu manis, Minnie-ah." Aku sempat tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar dukungan mereka. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih karena mereka menganggapku manis.

Lagakku yang sok tahu, pipiku yang tembam, tubuhku yang tidak terlalu tinggi, yang jelas-jelas tidak menggambarkan attractiveness sama sekali. Setelah itu, aku mulai menyadari bahwa Yoochun betul-betul mencoba mendekatiku. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa takut. Aku takut aku bisa menyukai Yoochun dan ternyata dia tidak menyukaiku. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir mungkin Yoochun sedang bertaruh dengan teman-temannya untuk menggangguku, itu bukan merupakan hal yang aneh di kalangan anak-anak gaul. Dengan kepala penuh rasa ketakutan yang kubuat sendiri, aku mengambil langkah seribu lari ke Amerika. Tetapi kini aku kembali, dan aku tahu bahwa aku harus bertemu dengan Yoochun cepat atau lambat. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dengannya agar aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku. Aku harus tahu apakah ada sesuatu di antara kami pada saat SMP dulu, dan apakah rasa itu masih berbekas di dirinya seperti pada diriku. Aku meragukan hal itu, karena kalau memang menginginkanku, Yoochun pasti sudah mencoba menghubungiku ketika aku di Amerika.

Aku sempat menunggu kabarnya selama beberapa bulan, tetapi tidak pernah mendengar apa-apa darinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Yoochun sepenuhnya, karena sejujurnya pria itu mungkin juga bingung dengan tingkah laku ku terhadapnya, dan kepergianku ke Amerika mungkin dianggapnya sebagai konfirmasi bahwa aku tidak menginginkannya.

TBC

Annyeong , ketemu lagi dengan anak baru disini~~

Aku bawa chapter pertama dari prolog kemaren , hope you enjoy it J

Mian klo kyumin momentnya masih sedikit, tapi untuk ke depannya banyak kok hihi

Kebanyakan cuap-cuap ya ? hehe yesungdah lah , akhir kata RnR juseyo~~ CHU~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyumin story**

**Genderswitch (gs) **

**Romance**

**sorry for typo(s)**

**Chapter 2**

AKU sudah bersiap-siap check in bersama enam orang lainnya pada pukul 12.30, hari ini keberangkatan tim ELF CORP untuk training di Amerika, ketika mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menuju ke arahku. Melihatnya lagi membuatku sedikit gelisah. Aku tidak mungkin bisa berbicara seperti orang normal dengannya, apalagi dengan gayanya hari ini yang bahkan lebih seksi daripada seminggu yang lalu. Hari ini dia mengenakan jins berwarna gelap dan kaus putih yang dilapisi sweatshirt bertuliskan Texas A & M.

"Hei," ucapnya ketika sudah berdiri di sampingku.

Aku membalas sapaannya. Kyuhyun hanya membawa sebuah koper hitam yang agak kecil.

"Oya, terima kasih untuk minggu lalu. Aku Lee Sungmin." Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan dengannya. Kyuhyun membalas uluran tanganku sambil tersenyum dan berkata,

"_I know_, aku Cho Kyuhyun."

"_I know_," ucapku.

Aku menelan ludah sebelum membalas senyumannya. Aku hampir lupa dengan senyum mematikannya itu. Aku sempat kaget bahwa dia masih mengingat namaku. Tapi aku segera menenangkan diriku yang mulai merasa sedikit berlebihan.

Proses check-in berjalan cukup lancar, sehingga kami masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk menunggu waktu boarding di ruang tunggu. Aku sedang sibuk membaca novel ketika mendengar Kyuhyun bertanya, "Kau mau?" sambil menyodorkan sepotong Doublemint yang masih dibungkus kertas metalnya kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum, mengambil satu potong dan memasukkannya ke tasku.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan ?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

Aku memandangnya beberapa detik sebelum menjawab,

"Aku baru saja meminum obat anti mual, takut bermasalah dengan perut nanti jika dicampur."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan aku pun kembali pada bacaanku. Tapi baru saja aku membaca satu paragraf, suara Kyuhyun melayang kembali kepadaku.

"Kau sering mengalami _motion sickness_?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengangguk.

"Khusus untuk pesawat atau kapal laut juga ?" tanyanya lagi.

Kini matanya betul-betul memandangku. Aku yang kaget dengan tatapan matanya merasa sedikit terkesima. Untung aku sedang duduk, kalau berdiri kemungkinan besar aku sudah jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Paling parah kapal laut. Jika pesawat aku merasa sudah lebih baik. Biasanya aku berusaha membayangkan bahwa aku sedang ada di mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kalau mobil biasanya tidak ada masalah, selama jalannya tidak berkelok-kelok. Tapi aku tidak pernah ada masalah jika naik kereta api," jelasku panjang-lebar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Dan untuk beberapa detik aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku bertaruh pada diriku sendiri bahwa senyuman Kyuhyun tidak akan membawa efek samping kepadaku setelah ini. Untung kemudian Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk melihat-lihat area ruang tunggu. Aku kembali membuka novelku pada halaman yang kubatasi dengan telunjukku. Tapi aku tahu Kyuhyun akan melayangkan pertanyaan selanjutnya tidak lama lagi, jadi aku berusaha secepat mungkin membaca satu paragraf yang menutup Bab 4.

"Kau suka membaca novel?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Benar kan...

Aku mengangguk tanpa mengangkat wajah dari buku.

"Klasik?"

Aku selesai membaca paragraf itu dan mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya. Aku mengangguk lagi, tapi sebelum sempat menjelaskan alasanku, seseorang mengumumkan bahwa penumpang _first_ dan _business class_ dipersilakan masuk ke kabin. Aku segera membereskan barang-barangku dan berjalan menuju belalai. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menggunakan pesawat sebagai metode transportasi, tapi tetap saja aku masih merasa sedikit... tidak nyaman.

Kyuhyun meremas bahu kananku dan berkata,

"Biar aku duduk di sebelahmu. Aku akan menjagamu agar tidak mengalami _motion sickness_."

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya selama beberapa detik dengan mulut terbuka.

Ketika tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh bahuku, aku dapat merasakan sengatan listrik yang membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Lee Sungmin, ayolah. Jangan berlebihan. Dia hanya ingin memastikan supaya dirimu baik-baik saja, aku mengomeli diriku sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sadar bahwa dia telah membuatku merasa tidak nyaman menarik tangannya dari bahuku. Kyuhyun sepertinya berpikir reaksiku disebabkan rasa "takut terbang" bukannya karena rasa "jantungku hampir meledak karena laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah kulihat selama setahun belakangan ini menyentuhku", sehingga aku bisa mulai mengatur pernapasanku agar kembali normal.

Aku mendapat tempat duduk paling depan di sebelah jendela, dan seorang ibu yang sudah beranak dua dari tim kami duduk di sebelahku. Tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun membujuknya untuk bertukar tempat duduk dengannya agar dia bisa duduk di sebelahku. Ibu itu tentunya tidak bisa menolak Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah bisa merayu wanita semenjak dia masih ada di dalam kandungan.

Selama tiga puluh menit belakangan ini aku memang bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, mengapa laki-laki yang seminggu lalu sepertinya jutek padaku ini tiba-tiba bisa berubah jadi super-ramah? Aneh.

Ketika pesawat kami siap lepas landas Kyuhyun bertanya padaku, "Ingin pegang tanganku?"

Aku menggeleng. Biasanya aku cukup berani untuk melewati seluruh penerbangan sendiri, selama tidak ada _turbulence_. Aku sangat beruntung karena sempat mengkonfirmasi Yahoo sebelum berangkat dari rumah, hari itu kami akan terbang dengan cuaca cerah. Tetapi itu bukan alasan utama mengapa aku tidak mau memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Membayangkan tangannya menyentuh bagian tubuhku, walaupun hanya tanganku, sudah cukup membuatku bergidik memikirkan sengatan listrik yang akan menyerangku. Terutama karena aku tahu apa maksud sengatan listrik itu. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai Kyuhyun. Sayangnya hal tersebut hanya dialami olehku, karena sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

Kami duduk berdampingan, berdiam diri. Tetapi keheningan kami terasa nyaman. Sesekali Kyuhyun akan melirik ke monitorku sehingga kepalanya berada sangat dekat dengan wajahku dan aku dapat mencium aroma samponya, sebelum kemudian dia kembali ke monitornya dan mengganti channel untuk menonton film yang sama denganku.

Setelah makan malam dan menonton satu film lagi, aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Jam tanganku yang masih menunjukkan waktu Korea, sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Aku melihat ke arah samping, dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah pulas di kursinya dengan bantal dan selimut yang mulai turun dari bahunya. Kulihat dia agak menggigil, mungkin karena AC kabin terlalu dingin. Aku lalu mengatur AC itu untuk tidak mengarah ke tubuhnya, lalu mengikuti jejaknya memejamkan mata. Sambil mulai terlena, aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri. Tingkah laku Kyuhyun dan wajahnya ketika sedang tidur mengingatkanku pada sosok namja yang kukenal lima belas tahun yang lalu, yang namanya dimulai dengan huruf Y... Astaga, sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila! Sejenak mataku kembali terbuka lebar. Tapi aku segera menenangkan diri, dan memejamkan mata lagi.

Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku bermimpi tentang Yoochun. Di dalam mimpiku aku sedang berada di Miami, menikmati sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahku. Yoochun berdiri di sampingku. Wajahnya dihiasi senyumnya yang khas. Lalu aku mencium aroma vanila bercampur suatu aroma musky lainnya. Aroma yang cukup maskulin dan menyegarkan. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada orang memanggil namaku. Aku mencoba mencari arah suara itu, tapi tidak menemukannya. Beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan guncangan yang cukup dahsyat, sepertinya Miami sedang terkena gempa bumi. Lalu aku tersadar. Ternyata guncangan itu datang dari tangan berukuran besar milik Kyuhyun. Aku buru-buru memfokuskan mataku.

"_What, what_?" ucapku berusaha untuk fokus. Aku tidak rela melepaskan Yoochun dari mimpiku.

"Ming, bangun Ming, kau ingin sarapan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berusaha untuk membawaku ke alam sadar.

Aku kemudian tersadar bahwa aroma vanila dan musk yang tadi kucium masih ada, dan ternyata datang dari sebuah sweatshirt yang kini berada di pangkuanku. Aku berpikir aroma vanila itu mungkin salah satu campuran aroma parfumku, dan karena masih belum fokus juga aku lalu mengenakan sweatshirt itu sebelum berjalan menuju toilet untuk mencuci muka. Setelah mencuci muka dan bersiap-siap untuk keluar, aku mematuk diri di depan cermin dan tersadar bahwa sweatshirt yang kukenakan bukan milikku. Lalu aku melihat satu huruf A merah yang tercetak di sebelah kanan dadaku. Sadarlah aku bahwa aku sedang mengenakan sweatshirt Kyuhyun yang dia kenakan ketika berangkat kemarin dari Seoul. Buru-buru kurapikan rambutku yang terurai dan mengikatnya dengan karet di pergelangan tanganku. Kutanggalkan sweatshirt itu dan melipatnya dengan rapi sebelum keluar dari toilet.

Aku menemukan Kyuhyun sedang menyantap Fruit-Loops dari sebuah mangkuk.

"Terima kasih untuk sweatshirt-nya." Aku mengulurkan sweatshirt itu kepada Kyuhyun,

sambil melangkah ke kursiku. "Kembali," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil sweatshirt itu dari tanganku.

"Kau yakin tidak membutuhkannya lagi?"

Aku pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan memberikan sweatshirt itu kepada seorang pramugari yang kemudian meletakkannya ke kompartemen kabin di atas kepala kami. Aku lalu menumpukan perhatianku pada sarapanku yang rupanya telah dipilihkan menjadi Fruit-Loops juga.

"Aku yang memilih sereal ini untukmu. _Is it okay_?"

Aku tersenyum sambil mulai menyantap sarapanku. Sebenarnya aku kurang suka Fruit-Loops, aku lebih suka sarapan dengan roti yang dilapisi selai coklat, tapi aku tidak tega mengatakan hal itu kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah cukup perhatian dan memastikan bahwa sarapanku sudah tersedia.

Aku membuka tutup jendela pesawat untuk melihat ke luar. Tetapi aku baru saja mengangkat tutup jendela itu sekitar lima sentimeter ketika menyadari bahwa sinar matahari yang sangat terang dan bisa membutakan mataku memasuki kabin. Kututup kembali jendela itu dan mulai menyantap serealku perlahan-lahan.

"Kau tadi malam tidak kedinginan?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan setelah selesai sarapan.

"Lumayan, tapi aku melihatmu lebih kedinginan lagi , sampai meringkuk di kursi. Aku tidak tega."

Kenapa dia tidak meminta selimut dari pramugari saja buatku? Aneh, pikirku dalam hati.

"Oh, padahal tadi malam AC yang ke arahku sudah aku matikan," jelasku.

"Oh iya? Mungkin memang AC-nya yang terlalu dingin."

Kami kemudian tenggelam dalam percakapan lainnya, mulai dari pengalaman-pengalaman terbang kami yang penuh dengan nightmare hingga film. Kami kemudian terdiam beberapa saat ketika tiba-tiba lampu yang menandakan bahwa kami harus mengenakan sabuk pengaman menyala dan tidak lama kemudian suara kapten penerbangan kami mengatakan bahwa akan ada sedikit _turbulence_ selama beberapa menit ke depan dan dia meminta para penumpang agar kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Lima menit kemudian aku sudah menutup mataku dan memohon kepada Tuhan agar guncangan itu berhenti. Aku mulai sedikit mual dan harus menelan ludah beberapa kali untuk mencegah agar tidak muntah. Untung kemudian guncangan itu berhenti dan aku berani membuka mata kembali. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku sedang meremas tangan Kyuhyun erat-erat.

"_I'm sorry_," ucapku dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku ambilkan air hangat untukmu," ucapnya lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju ke bagian belakang kabin.

Selama dia pergi aku mencoba menarik napas perlahan-lahan untuk menenangkan perutku. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun kembali duduk di sebelahku dengan segelas air hangat. Aku meminumnya perlahan-lahan, menunggu mualku kambuh lagi. Tapi rasa mual itu sudah pergi.

Beberapa jam kemudian pesawat kami mendarat di Los Angeles. Di sana kami harus menunggu sekitar tiga jam untuk mendapatkan penerbangan selanjutnya ke Cincinnati dengan Delta. Sekali lagi aku menelan obat anti _motion sickness_ untuk mempersiapkan diri apabila ada badai salju yang tiba-tiba melanda Pesisir Barat dan menimbulkan turbulence di dalam penerbangan terakhir itu. Dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah meninggalkan sisiku.

Setibanya kami di Cincinnati, hari masih sangat pagi, dan karena kami sampai pada hari Minggu, kami tidak mendapatkan hambatan apa pun dalam perjalanan dari airport menuju hotel.

Ada sedikit rasa sendu yang menyentuhku ketika melihat matahari yang baru akan terbit dari timur dan udara yang masih cukup dingin untuk bulan Maret. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menikmati saat-saat ini.

Aku tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang dikerjakan Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata dia sedang memperhatikanku. Ketika sadar bahwa dia sedang memandangiku dengan saksama, aku langsung merasa risih.

"Apa ?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya cuek, tapi dia tetap memandangiku.

"Ya!, _stop it_," ucapku yang mulai gelisah.

Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela. Selama sisa perjalanan ke hotel, Kyuhyun tidak menggangguku lagi.

Ketika tiba di hotel, ternyata kami sudah dipesankan empat kamar, yang masing-masing diisi oleh dua orang. Setelah berbagi kamar, kami kemudian berpisah menuju kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat hingga waktu makan malam. Ketika aku baru saja akan beranjak ke tempat tidur, tiba-tiba ada bunyi ketukan di pintu kamarku. Kulirik alarm clock yang terletak di night stand yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Aku lihat teman sekamarku sudah tertidur pulas.

Dengan penuh keraguan aku mengintip melalui peep-hole. Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di luar. Aku buru-buru membuka pintu.

"Kenapa, kyu?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ming, maaf aku mengganggu..." Kyuhyun tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

Aku berdiam diri menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Kau ingin makan tidak?" tanyanya cepat, sehingga aku harus mengerutkan keningku untuk mencerna kata-katanya. Aku mengembuskan napas agak keras sambil menahan tawa ketika aku sadar apa yang dia tanyakan. Laki-laki di mana-mana ternyata sama, pikirku dalam hati. Mereka selalu lapar, tidak peduli jam berapa atau di mana mereka berada. Kalau memang waktunya

makan, mereka harus makan. Meskipun sangat lelah, tapi mengingat betapa Kyuhyun

telah menjagaku selama penerbangan, aku akhirnya setuju menemaninya.

"Tunggu sebentar , aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu," ucapku, lalu menghilang beberapa menit.

Dengan asal aku memilih menggunakan jins longgar dan melapis kamisolku dengan sweatshirt George Washington University yang sudah cukup lusuh. Aku lalu mengambil dompet dan keluar menemui Kyuhyun.

TBC

Anyeong, aku datang membawa chapter 2 J

Gimana ? gimana ? dengan jalan ceritanya menurut kalian ?

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review, meskipun aku tidak menyebutkan nama kalian tapi aku membaca satu-persatu review kalian ko chingu~~

Dan untuk yang nanya ini remake dari novel karya Aliazalea , iya sayang ini remake dari situ karena aku suka sekali dengan ceritanya dan karena aku suka Kyumin jadi aku menggunakan nama mereka sebagai cast utamanya disini hehe

Cha~, terakhir RnR juseyo~~~ CHU~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyumin story**

**Genderswitch (gs) **

**Romance**

**sorry for typo(s)**

**Chapter 3**

HARI sudah menjelang siang, cuaca mulai menghangat. Masih banyak bongkahan salju di mana-mana, tapi jalan utama sudah digarami sehingga terlihat bersih dan tidak licin. Aku sebetulnya lebih menyukai salju daripada hujan.

Aku selalu benci hujan jika ingin keluar rumah, karena semuanya jadi basah. Tapi jika sedang berada di rumah aku selalu menyukai hujan, karena suara hujan bisa menenangkan diriku yang selalu gelisah apabila tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanyaku.

"Tadi aku melihat mall di dekat sini, katanya kita bisa menaiki shuttle dari depan hotel untuk ke sana. Bagaimana?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk setuju.

Kami lalu menunggu shuttle di depan hotel yang tiba 10 menit kemudian. Kami sempat mengelilingi pusat kota sebelum menuju Kentucky. Cincinnati yang terletak persis di perbatasan antara Ohio dan Kentucky membuatnya menjadi salah satu dari banyak Tri-State yang ada di Amerika.

Setelah kuperhatikan, ternyata Cincinnati cukup mirip dengan D.C., banyak gedung tua dengan warna putih yang sudah mulai memudar menjadi abu-abu karena asap kendaraan bermotor.

Setibanya kami di _The Levee_, itulah cara sopir shuttle menyebut mal tersebut, satu-satunya restoran yang buka adalah Bar Louie, salah satu chain bar yang cukup dikenal di bagian Midwest dan Selatan Amerika Serikat. Kyuhyun memesan _Black Angus Burger_ dan aku memilih _Chicken Quesadillas_.

"Kyu, kau berapa bersaudara ?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan sambil mengunyah makananku. Meskipun tahu bahwa pertanyaanku mengangkut masalah pribadi, tapi aku memang ingin tahu.

"Ada tiga. Kakak satu dan adik satu. Aku laki-laki sendiri. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku hanya ada satu kakak dan dia sudah menikah."

"Oh, kakakku juga sudah menikah. Dia tinggal di China dengan suaminya dan adikku sendiri masih kuliah di Toronto, Kanada." Aku memperhatikan bahwa Kyuhyun menyingkirkan sayuran dari burgernya.

"Kau tidak menyukai sayur ?" Kyuhyun memandangku dan menggeleng.

"Kenapa tadi tidak memberitahuku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Lupa."

Aku salah satu orang yang sangat menyukai sayuran, dan sebetulnya ingin memakan sayuran milik Kyuhyun, tapi aku merasa sedikit _self-conscious_ karena belum terlalu mengenal pria itu. Akhirnya kubiarkan sayuran itu tak termakan.

"Kakakmu ada di Seoul?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat.

"Iya, sementara ini. Rencananya memang mau menetap di Seoul, tetapi masih

ingin melihat keadaan. Situasinya sedikit sulit karena pekerjaan suaminya." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda ia mengerti.

Setelah makan kami meluangkah waktu untuk berjalan-jalan sedikit mengelilingi The Levee, tapi belum lama, Kyuhyun sudah menemukan sebuah toko buku dan langsung berkata dengan antusias.

"_Hey, can we make a stop_?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk, lalu kami pun memasuki toko buku itu. Aku melihat Kyuhyun menuju ke rak New Release. Ketika telah menemukan yang kucari, kulihat Kyuhyun browsing sebentar sambil melihat-lihat buku lain. Aku menemukan bagian New Age dan mulai membuka-buka satu buku astrologi yang menarik perhatianku.

Ketika sedang membaca tentang bintangku, tiba-tiba aku mencium aroma vanila yang sama ketika aku masih ada di pesawat, buru-buru aku menoleh.

Ternyata Kyuhyun berdiri persis di belakangku, sehingga hidungku langsung bertabrakan dengan dadanya. Dia ternyata ikut membaca deskripsi tentang pribadiku. Aku mengambil satu langkah ke samping untuk memberi sedikit jarak di antara kami berdua.

Jarak yang terbukti kurang jauh karena aku masih dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada bekas luka persis di bawah dagu Kyuhyun, yang membuatnya semakin seksi.

"_Trustworthy, Calm, Autoritative, Stubborn_—dapat dipercaya, tenang, otoritatif, keras kepala," ucapnya mengulangi penggambaran karakter zodiakku yang tertulis di buku itu. Senyum simpul muncul di sudut bibirnya. Panik, aku buru-buru mengembalikan buku itu ke rak.

"Eh,tidak jadi dibeli?" Kyuhyun sok bingung sambil mengambil buku yang baru kuletakkan di rak dan membuka halaman yang menjelaskan tentang zodiakku.

"Zodiakmu apa ? Kenapa kau tidak membaca tentang zodiakmu sendiri ? " tanyaku agak kesal.

"Ini lebih menghibur. Aku ingin tahu apa buku ini memang bisa menggambarkan orang berdasarkan zodiaknya atau hanya sekedar bullshit." Kyuhyun terus sibuk membaca buku itu.

"Oke,aku ingin pulang dan tidur," ucapku sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan bacaannya.

"Ya, tunggu..." Kyuhyun buru-buru meletakkan buku itu dan mengikutiku ke kasir.

Aku selesai membayar dan menunggu hingga Kyuhyun selesai dengan transaksinya.

"_Would you like to have a Barnes and Noble card_?" tanya kasir namja itu dengan ramah, menawarkan kami keanggotaan.

_"Oh, no thanks_," ucap Kyuhyun tidak kalah ramahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pacarmu, apa dia mau kartu anggota? Saya lihat dia membeli seri karya Stephenie Meyer, kami bisa memberinya diskon besar pada pembelian berikut."

Aku dan Kyuhyun sama kagetnya dengan asumsi kasir itu dan berkata dengan cepat pada saat yang bersamaan. "Dia bukan pacarku!" "Aku bukan pacarnya!"

Kasir itu terlihat kaget dan berkata kepadaku,

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, karena Anda membeli seri karya Stephenie Meyer—bukannya memaksa atau apa, tapi di UC ada diskusi dengan Miss Meyer malam ini, saya punya tiket gratisnya. Anda ingin pergi bersama saya?"

Aku mendengar Kyuhyun menggeram "_What_?"

Aku langsung tanggap bahwa UC adalah University of Cincinnati, salah satu universitas kebanggaan Cincinnati selain Xavier University.

Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memandangiku dengan tatapan tidak enak, aku segera mencoba mengatasi keadaan dan berkata dengan sedikit salah tingkah,

"Sayangnya saya sudah punya rencana untuk nanti malam. Mungkin lain kali."

Buru-buru kutarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mencoba membuat kasir itu takut dengan tatapannya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun cukup berhasil karena kasir itu langsung menggumamkan, "_Have a nice day_," dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain.

Ketika aku dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di luar toko buku dan jauh dari pendengaran kasir berondong tadi, aku langsung meledak tertawa.

"_What the hell was that_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandangku dengan tatapan menuduh. "Kau menggoda kasir itu?"

Aku berhenti tertawa sejenak dan berkata, "Jika menurutmu satu senyuman itu disebut menggoda, _then yes_, aku memang menggodanya." Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, kemudian menggeleng mendengar komentarku.

Kami lalu berjalan menuju halte untuk menunggu shuttle yang akan mengantar kami kembali ke hotel. Ketika tiba di hotel, mataku terasa berat sekali, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan kartu kunci kamar. Parahnya lagi, aku curiga kemungkinan besar aku lupa membawa kartu kunci itu ketika keluar dari kamar hotel beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kenapa, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia telah berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia kemudian menutupnya kembali dan melangkah ke arahku.

"Sepertinya aku lupa membawa kartu kunci, Kyu" ucapku. Aku bisa merasakan mukaku yang mulai memerah karena malu. Aku buru-buru mengetuk pintu kamar beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya aku berkata, "kyu, boleh aku pinjam telepon?" tanyaku.

"Boleh," ucapnya, lalu menggiringku masuk ke kamarnya.

"Teman sekamarku sepertinya tidur di kamar satu lagi" komentarnya ketika menemukan kamar itu kosong.

Aku langsung menyibukkan diriku dengan telepon. Tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari kamarku. Kantuk mulai menyerangku karena di Seoul saat itu sudah pukul dua pagi.

"Ming, kalau kau mengantuk, kau bisa istirahat di sini , daripada kau tidak istirihat sama sekali.

Nanti kita coba telepon lagi," usul Kyuhyun yang langsung aku terima dengan sukacita. Aku sudah tidak mampu berpikir jernih lagi.

Setelah mencuci muka dan berkumur, aku siap menewaskan diri di salah satu tempat tidur yang tersedia. Aku mendapati Kyuhyun sudah tertidur di tempat tidur yang satunya. Anehnya dia tidak menggunakan selimut. Aku tadinya mau menarik selimut untuk menyelimutinya, tapi mengurungkan niatku. Aku takut kalau dia bangun dan mendapati aku sedang menyelimutinya, entah apa yang akan dipikirkannya tentangku. Ketika kepalaku menyentuh bantal aku langsung tertidur dengan pulas.

Aku terbangun ketika merasakan guncangan hebat, yang ternyata berasal dari tangan Kyuhyun yang superbesar itu lagi.

"Ming bangun, sudah jam enam lewat," ucapnya lembut.

Kontras sekali dengan cara dia mengguncangkan bahuku. Aku yang masih belum fokus hanya membalikkan tubuh ke arah suara tersebut dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang rupanya sedang berlutut di samping tempat tidur.

"Huwaaaaa" teriakku sambil mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur itu.

Kyuhyun hanya terbahak-bahak. "Kaget, ya?"

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku yang memang sedikit shock.

"Sedang apa kau disitu ? Kau membuatku kaget saja" ucapku kesal sambil melangkah turun dari tempat tidur dan memperbaiki letak kamisolku yang agak merosot ke bawah. Alhasil hampir aja salah satu payudaraku terlihat.

Kemudian aku baru sadar bahwa aku pergi tidur dengan menggunakan sweatshirt, tapi sekarang mana sweatshirt-ku? Aku mulai panik, apalagi ketika aku sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan aku, dan tatapannya jatuh ke arah dadaku.

"Sweatshirtmu ada di sana," ucap Kyuhyun yang lalu menunjuk salah satu kursi yang ada di kamar itu. Pandanganku beralih ke arah jari telunjuknya.

"Kenapa bisa sampai di sana?" tanyaku curiga.

"Apa tidak pernah ada yang bilang kau tidur seperti tentara sedang perang?" ledeknya.

"Hah?" tanyaku bingung.

"Membabi buta," jelasnya.

Mataku sudah bisa lebih fokus dan pandanganku jatuh ke tempat tidur yang baru saja ditiduri Kyuhyun. Tempat tidur itu terlihat rapi, hanya selimutnya yang agak terlipat dengan bentuk trapesium yang memberikan indikasi bahwa tempat tidur itu sudah ditiduri.

"Tadi aku sudah menelepon kamarmu, teman sekamarmu sudah bangun dan sedang bingung kau ada di mana," Kyuhyun memberitahuku.

Kemudian hening. Tidak satu pun dari kami yang mengeluarkan suara. Aku dapat melihat bahwa dia memandangiku dengan tatapan yang super-aneh. Mungkin dia berpikir bahwa ternyata tampangku cukup jelek lima menit setelah bangun tidur.

"_I guess, I better go then_," ucapku dengan gugup sambil langsung bergegas menuju pintu.

Kyuhyun mendahuluiku dan membukakan pintu.

Aku melangkah menyeberangi lorong ke kamarku. Aku mengetuk pintu dengan pelan. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu dan pintu masih bergeming, aku mengetuknya lagi.

Aku lalu mengalihkan perhatianku pada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan celana piama kotak-kotak dan kaus putih. Untuk orang yang baru bangun tidur, dia kelihatan cukup seksi. Kausnya yang agak tipis membuatku bisa melihat otot-otot di tubuhnya, termasuk six-packs di perutnya. Kyuhyun kemudian melemparkan senyuman mematikannya padaku.

Panik, aku mulai mengetuk pintu kamarku dengan lebih keras. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kyuhyun yang membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan sebelum aku menutup pintu kamarku dan bisa bernapas lega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya kami sudah dijemput menuju markas ELF CORP jam tujuh pagi untuk melalui training. Training kami dilakukan secara terpisah berdasarkan divisi, dengan begitu aku harus melalui training Human Development-ku sendiri. Kyuhyun dan dua orang lainnya bergabung dengan Business Development. Sedangkan sisanya menuju ke divisi Product Placement.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang diajarkan kepada tujuh orang lainnya, tetapi untukku, bagian HR ELF CORP di Cincinnati memperkenalkanku dengan segala peraturan personalia yang harus aku terapkan juga di dalam ELF CORP di Seoul. Dan begitulah aku menghabiskan waktuku selama satu minggu ke depan.

Berangkat jam tujuh pagi, pulang jam enam sore, dan aku harus mempelajari lagi apa yang sudah diajarkan padaku pada hari itu sekembalinya aku ke hotel supaya aku bisa mengikuti apa yang akan diajarkan keesokan harinya.

Dan sepertinya rekan-rekan satu timku juga melalui hal yang sama karena mereka selalu kelihatan sibuk sendiri, kecuali Kyuhyun. Dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mencariku di kantin dan makan siang satu meja denganku dan menjemputku dari kamar untuk mengajakku makan malam. Terkadang saat semuanya sudah tidur, aku dan dia akan turun ke bawah dan belajar di lobi.

Saat waktunya kami semua kembali ke Seoul, kami sudah seperti anak kembar siam yang menempel di pinggul dan tidak bisa dipisahkan. Dia duduk di sampingku sepanjang perjalanan dari Cincinnati hingga Seoul dan tidak hanya memastikan bahwa aku sudah minum obat anti motion sickness dan cukup selimut supaya tidak kedinginan, tapi dia juga menghiburku tanpa henti dengan humornya sehingga aku menikmati setiap menit dari perjalanan panjang itu.

**Anyeong, aku datang membawa chapter 3 J**

**Mian klo ceritanya membosankan hiks tapi nanti juga ada konflik yang mewarnai jalan ceritanya ko chingu~~ #plak**

**Yasudah , segini aja cuap-cuapnya sebelum ditimpuk bos (update pas jam kerja soalnya wkwk)**

**terakhir RnR juseyo~~~ CHU~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyumin story**

**Genderswitch (gs) **

**Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**sorry for typo(s)**

** .**

**Chapter 4**

PERTAMA-TAMA aku berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun banyak menghabiskan waktu denganku di Cincinnati karena memang tidak ada orang lain yang bisa diajaknya bicara, tapi ternyata persahabatan kami berlanjut sampai kami pulang ke Seoul.

Harus kuakui bahwa aku telah menemukan teman di dalam diri Kyuhyun, teman yang sedikit berbahaya karena aku sangat menyukainya. Tetapi aku tidak bertindak mengikuti perasaan itu karena setahuku Kyuhyun sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Selama beberapa bulan pertama mengenalnya, aku tahu beberapa hal tentang Kyuhyun. Dia lulusan Texas A&M _double major_ di _Marketing_ dan _Human Relations_, MBA-nya dari Rice University, orangtuanya tinggal di daerah distrik Gangnam, dan dia masih memiliki nenek dari pihak eommanya yang tinggal di Pulau Jeju.

Tapi satu hal yang sangat nyata tentang Kyuhyun adalah banyak perempuan yang mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya karena perempuan normal mana yang bisa menolak wajah Dewa Yunani-nya itu?

Apalagi dengan latar belakang pendidikannya, keluarganya yang jelas-jelas sangat berada, dan tingkah lakunya yang selalu sopan dan perhatian terhadap setiap perempuan. Kecuali perempuan yang sudah terlalu menjengkelkannya, Kyuhyun akan meninggalkan dia secepat mungkin.

Entah berapa banyak korban yang sudah terkena "_The Kyuhyun Syndrome_", penyakit yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah "disentuh" oleh Kyuhyun tanpa ada paksaan dari Kyuhyun sendiri. Hal ini memberikan Kyuhyun kebebasan untuk gonta-ganti pacar seperti ganti _underwear_.

Selama itu pula aku tetap single dengan alasan bahwa aku masih mencoba mencari keberanian untuk bisa menghubungi Yoochun. Tapi aku tahu alasan sebenarnya, bahwa aku "_chicken_", penakut. Aku masih tetap tidak berani mengambil langkah menghubungi Yoochun.

Akhirnya aku menghabiskan hari-hariku dengan menjadi pengamat yang baik bagi hubungan seksual Kyuhyun dengan Seohyun, Soyu, Hyorin, Sunny, dan banyak lagi perempuan lainnya yang aku tidak ingat.

Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah menyembunyikan selera seksnya yang sehat, tapi dia tidak pernah sekali pun mencoba untuk menawarkannya kepadaku. Aku masih mencoba memutuskan apakah itu sesuatu yang baik atau buruk. Apa itu berarti bahwa Kyuhyun menghormatiku? Atau bahwa Kyuhyun memang tidak menganggapku menarik sama sekali?

Tapi akhirnya aku menyadari satu hal, bahwa apabila aku mau serius memikirkan tentang Yoochun, aku harus menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Selain untuk ketenangan jiwaku, tapi juga untuk menyangkal gossip yang mengatakan bahwa aku dan Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan yang serius. Padahal peranku di dalam hidupnya mungkin hanya sebagai ban cadangan jika dia sedang kehabisan stok perempuan. Mungkin untuk perempuan yang berumur di bawah 25 tahun dan memiliki IQ di bawah 100, hal itu termasuk pujian, tapi tidak untuk perempuan yang sudah mendekati umur tiga puluh tahun dengan IQ hampir jenius sepertiku.

"_I deserve better than that_," teriakku berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku memang berhak untuk menerima tidak kurang dari yang terbaik.

Tekadku semakin bulat setelah acara ELF CORP _Ball_, suatu pesta besar-besaran yang diadakan oleh perusahaan setahun sekali sebagai _employee appreciation day_. Acara itu diadakan hari Jumat malam di sebuah hotel berbintang lima di Seoul.

Rencana awalku adalah menumpang mandi di rumah Song Jihyo, resepsionis kantorku. Tapi ternyata aku baru bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku selepas jam lima sore, sedangkan acara itu akan dimulai jam delapan malam. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencuci muka dan ganti baju saja. Ketika aku akan menuju toilet wanita, aku berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sedang apa Ming?" tanyanya sambil memandangi gaun malamku yang masih dibungkus plastik Laundrette.

"Oh, ini... ingin mengganti baju untuk ke _Ball_, aku tidak sempat mandi, jadi ingin cuci muka saja," jawabku.

"Kau ingin mandi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Iya, tadinya aku ingin menumpang mandi di rumah Jihyo, tapi tadi kerjaanku belum selesai ." Aku baru akan melangkahkan kakiku lagi ketika Kyuhyun berkata,

"Kau mandi di rumahku saja, Ming. Aku juga ingin bersiap-siap ," ucapnya polos.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku Kyuhyun langsung mengambil gaun malamku.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun bajuku!"

"Sudah sana, ambil barang-barangmu, aku tunggu di bawah."

Dan dengan begitu Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke lift dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Mandi di rumah Kyuhyun? Ini gila. Ini sama saja dengan harakiri. Aku melirik jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam. Buru-buru aku lari ke mejaku untuk mengambil semua keperluan pesta dan melesat ke lobi. Kalau tindakanku ini memang aksi bunuh diri, biarkanlah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa dia tinggal sendirian di suatu apartemen di tengah kota Seoul. Apartemen itu dia beli dari uang yang diberikan oleh orangtuanya. Saat itu aku tahu bahwa keluarga Kyuhyun secara ekonomi pasti jauh di atas rata-rata. Yang jelas lebih tinggi tarafnya daripada keluargaku, karena aku yang berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan saja tidak pernah diberi uang oleh orangtuaku untuk membeli apartemen pribadi.

Orangtuaku adalah jenis orang yang lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan uang mereka untuk membiayai pendidikan anak-anaknya setinggi-tingginya, daripada menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Misalnya membeli apartemen mewah.

"_Well, welcome to my home_," ucapnya ceria ketika kami melangkah masuk ke

apartemennya.

"Kau pakai kamar mandi yang di kamarku saja , Ming. Kamar mandi yang di luar jarang dipakai jadi peralatan mandinya kurang lengkap."

Aku hanya bisa terpaku melihat apartemen yang didesain untuk laki-laki itu. Segalanya terlihat serba maskulin. Mulai dari sofa yang serbaputih, entertainment center dengan teknologi terkini yang serbahitam, dan lantainya yang terbuat dari marmer putih. Tapi yang mengagumkan adalah bahwa semuanya terlihat rapi, teratur, dan terurus.

Tanpa kusadari rupanya Kyuhyun sedang menanyakan sesuatu padaku. Aku mengikuti arah suara itu dan mendapati diriku berada di sebuah kamar tidur paling sensual yang pernah kulihat. Kata yang muncul di kepalaku ketika melihat kamar itu adalah SEKSI.

Dilihat dari ukurannya aku yakin ini adalah kamar tidur utama. Dua dinding dari kamar itu adalah kaca yang menghadap ke skyline Seoul dan karena apartemen itu berada di lantai 25, pemandangannya hampir tidak terbatas.

Tempat tidur berukuran King dengan headboard bersandar pada kaca ditutupi bedcover hitam dengan bantal-bantal berwarna merah darah dan abu-abu. Salah satu pintu lemari pakaian Kyuhyun terbuka, sehingga aku bisa melihat bahwa segala sesuatunya tersimpan dengan rapi. Dan sekali lagi aku dapat mencium aroma vanila.

Kulihat Kyuhyun telah menggantung bajuku di salah satu gagang pintu lemarinya, di sebelahnya ada satu setel jas hitam yang sudah dipasangkan dengan kemeja putih dan dasi bernada emas. Kyuhyun tetap berbicara, dan tidak satu patah kata pun yang bisa kutangkap.

"_Nice apartment_," akhirnya aku bisa berkata-kata setelah membisu selama sepuluh menit.

"Gomawo. Sederhana , tapi aku betah di sini."

Apa? Bisa-bisanya dia bicara sesantai itu? Kalau punya apartemen seperti itu, aku tidak ingin keluar rumah lagi, teriakku dalam hati.

"Sudah hampir jam tujuh, lebih baik kau segera mandi. Aku mandi di kamar mandi satunya jadi kau tidak perlu terburu-buru. Handuk ada di bawah sink di kamar mandi. Oh ya, sikat gigi yang baru ada di laci, dan jika kau perlu peralatan perempuan, kau boleh memakai barang milik Jessica yang ada di _mecidine cabinet_."

Ketika mendengar nama Jessica aku baru teringat Kyuhyun sekarang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan wanita itu. Terima kasih Tuhan, mengingatkanku supaya tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah membawa peralatan milikku," ucapku.

Sebetulnya aku ingin bertanya pada Kyuhyun apa Jessica tidak keberatan aku menumpang mandi di rumah kekasihnya yang super tampan ini? Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana menanyakannya dengan nada tidak peduli. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamar, meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam kamar yang bahkan berdiri di dalamnya saja aku sudah merasa berdosa, apalagi harus mandi dan berganti baju.

Ya Tuhan, ampunilah hambamu ini...

Setelah selesai mandi dan menggunakan make-up secukupnya, masalah yang sedikit memalukan terjadi. Ritsleting gaun di sisi kanan badanku yang dimulai dari garis korset sampai paha, macet. Aku berusaha menariknya beberapa kali tapi ritsleting itu tetap macet. Ketika sedang berusaha menarik ritsleting itu sekali lagi, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ketukan yang diikuti oleh suara Kyuhyun.

"Ming, aku boleh masuk? Dasiku tertinggal di dalam."

"Mmmhhh... ya... tunggu...," ucapku gagap.

Aku buru-buru mencari dasi Kyuhyun yang ternyata tertinggal di atas _nightstand_. Dalam hati aku bertanya, kenapa baju Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada di kamar, padahal tadi sewaktu aku masuk ke kamar mandi masih ada? Berarti tadi dia masuk kamar lagi ketika aku sedang di kamar mandi. OMO!

Aku membuka pintu kamar sedikit dan mengulurkan dasi itu padanya.

"Ming, gwenchana ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melingkarkan dasi itu di lehernya.

Aku melihat ada kerut-kerut di keningnya.

"gwenchana," jawabku lemas.

Tanpa menghiraukanku Kyuhyun mendorong pintu kamar dan melangkah masuk. Otomatis aku mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

"Tapi, kenapa kau terlihat panik?"

"Ngg, ini... ritsleting gaunku macet," ucapku sambil berusaha untuk menarik rapat gaunku yang terbelah dan memperlihatkan korset berwarna _nude_.

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Aniyo, aku bisa sendiri Kyu." Kyuhyun memberikan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sudah sini, sebelah mana ?"

"Aku bisa Kyu, hanya macet sedikit," ucapku putus asa.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkanku dan memutar tubuhku sehingga bagian bajuku yang masih terbuka menghadapnya. Dia kemudian menarikku ke arah tempat tidur sebelum kemudian dia duduk di ujung tempat tidur itu dan menghadapku.

"Whoa... _nice underwear_," ucapnya.

Aku rasanya ingin mati saja. Malu sekali. Memang kuakui korsetku bisa dibilang seksi karena terbuat dari renda-renda halus dan satin berwarna kulit, jadi bila dilihat dari jauh aku terkesan _nude_.

"Ya! Kau ini, keadaan darurat seperti ini kau masih bisa bercanda"

Aku berusaha keras agar suaraku terdengar tenang, tapi aku menyadari suaraku malahan terdengar agak serak.

Aku merasakan tangannya menyentuh kulit yang melapitis tulang igaku dalam usaha untuk menarik ritsletingku ke atas. Aku hampir saja meloncat kaget. Terakhir kali ada laki-laki yang menyentuhku seperti ini adalah sewaktu aku ke dokter untuk physical check-up.

Dadaku rasanya ingin meledak, tapi aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil menutup mataku dan menghitung sampai lima sebelum membuka mataku kembali. Ternyata bukannya naik, ritsleting itu malah turun. Kini ada kerutan-kerutan kecil di kening Kyuhyun, yang setelah mengenalnya selama beberapa bulan ini, kuketahui sebagai tanda bahwa dia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh. Aku melihatnya menarik ritsleting itu naik-turun.

"Maaf Ming, tapi aku harus memakai lilin. Sebentar."

Kyuhyun lalu merentangkan tubuhnya yang tinggi itu dan membuka laci nightstand. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebatang lilin berwarna hitam muncul di genggamannya. Tanpa kusadari dia telah menggosokkan lilin itu pada ritsleting bajuku. Untung saja bajuku berwarna hitam juga, sehingga bekas lilinnya tidak kelihatan. Sekali lagi dia mencoba untuk menarik ritsletingku ke atas dan kali ini berhasil.

"Gomawo," ucapku menarik napas lega.

"_No problem. Okay, we'd better go_, sudah jam setengah delapan lewat."

Aku langsung membereskan barang-barangku. Aku dapat merasakan tatapan Kyuhyun di belakangku. Dia memang tidak terang-terangan menatapku, tapi aku tahu dia seperti... apa kata-kata yang tepat... kaget, ya, kaget melihatku malam itu.

Aku tahu bahwa aku bukanlah perempuan paling cantik, tapi malam itu ku akui, aku kelihatan cukup berbeda. Rambutku yang panjang kubiarkan terurai karena bajuku berpotongan rendah di depan dan aku menggunakan rambutku untuk sedikit menutupi belahan dadaku. Gaunku yang panjangnya sedengkul dan sedikit ketat dapat sedikit menunjukkan bentuk tubuhku.

Gaun itu tidak berlengan tapi bukan spagetti strap sehingga masih terlihat seksi tapi tidak slutty. Sepatuku yang berwarna emas cukup membuat kakiku terlihat lebih putih dan haknya yang tidak terlalu tinggi cukup membuat kakiku terlihat lebih langsing.

"Ming, ditinggal saja dulu, nanti pulang baru kau ambil," komentar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi artinya nanti aku harus kembai lagi ke sini ," balasku tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Iya, nanti aku akan mengantarmu. Sekarang ditinggal saja dulu."

"Nanti aku harus mengambil mobil dari kantor, Kyu, repot jadinya jika harus bolak-balik."

Aku yang tadinya mau membawa mobilku ke rumah Kyuhyun terpaksa membatalkan rencana itu karena sudah diburu-buru oleh Kyuhyun. Dia memang berjanji akan mengantarku untuk mengambil mobilku dari kantor setelah pulang dari Ball.

"Itu perkara mudah Ming, nanti kita ke sini terlebih dahulu sebelum aku mengantarmu mengambil mobil."

Aku masih berdebat dengan diriku untuk beberapa saat, tapi akhirnya aku menyerah.

"_Okay, fine_," akhirnya aku berkata.

Aku sebetulnya paling tidak suka meninggalkan barang-barangku berserakan di rumah orang, apalagi di rumah laki-laki yang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku. Tapi malam itu aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Kami pun bergegas menuju lift. Di dalam lift kusadari Kyuhyun mencoba mengikat dasinya sambil tetap menggenggam jas di tangan kirinya.

"Mau kubantu?" tanyaku. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Tolong pegang ini sebentar."

Aku menyerahkan tas tanganku yang berwarna emas dan terbuat dari satin itu padanya. Tas tangan itu seharusnya membuatnya terlihat lucu, tapi benda itu justru membuatnya terlihat semakin maskulin.

Aku mulai menumpukan perhatian pada dasinya. Kami berdiri cukup dekat dan aku yakin dia bisa mencium rambutku. Aku meminjam sampo yang ada di kamar mandinya, meksipun tidak tahu apakah itu milik Jessica atau Kyuhyun.

Malam itu tubuh Kyuhyun menguarkan aroma yang sedikit berbeda, selain ada vanila dan musk, dia juga menguarkan satu aroma lain, setelah beberapa saat aku baru sadar itu apa... DOSA.

"Oke, selesai..." Aku tidak meneruskan kalimatku karena kudapati wajah Kyuhyun berada cukup dekat dengan pipiku. Bibirnya hampir menyentuh kulitku. Seakan baru tersadar bahwa aku sudah selesai mengikat dasinya, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mataku. Emosinya tak terbaca. Aku mundur beberapa langkah dan pintu lift terbuka. Sepasang warga asing setengah baya melangkah masuk lift. Mereka tersenyum padaku dan Kyuhyun.

"_You both are going to a party_?" tanya wanita asing itu, yang aku tebak adalah sang istri.

"_Yes,_" jawab Kyuhyun singkat tapi sopan. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"_Don't they look great together, honey_?" tanya wanita itu pada suaminya.

"_Yes, you both make a charming couple_," ucap sang suami cuek.

Sebelum aku dan Kyuhyun bisa mengklarifikasi bahwa kami bukan couple, lift itu sudah tiba di lantai dasar.

"_Have a great time tonight_," kata sang istri.

"_You too_," sahutku. Aku dan Kyuhyun saling pandang dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Selama acara Ball aku duduk terpisah dengan Kyuhyun karena kami diwajibkan untuk duduk

berdasarkan divisi. Tapi setelah menu makan malam selesai dihidangkan, kami semua _table hop_ dan aku mendapati Kyuhyun duduk di sampingku sambil membawa sepiring Tiramisu.

"Kau mau, Ming?" tanyanya yang langsung menyodorkan sepotong kue ke mulutku.

Refleks, aku hanya membuka mulut dan menelan kue itu. Aku mendapati banyak perempuan yang berusaha menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sengaja tidak menghiraukan mereka.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki banyak penggemar, Kyu" ledekku.

"Hah? Apa?" tanyanya sok polos dengan mulut penuh Tiramisu.

"Penggemar," ucapku lagi sambil menyodorkan serbet untuknya.

Kyuhyun mengambil serbet itu dan menyapu bibirnya. Dengan menggerakkan kepalaku, aku menunjuk sepasukan perempuan yang mungkin berumur dua puluh tahunan yang aku yakin adalah para assistant di kantorku.

"Oh, itu memang karena ketampananku Ming, jadi seperti ini akibatnya," ucapnya berlebihan.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Biasanya aku akan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini dengan meminta pendapat Kyuhyun tentang perempuan mana yang menurutnya terlihat paling cantik malam itu. Tapi malam itu aku tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. Aku takut dia akan memujiku hanya karena aku yang menanyakan hal tersebut atau lebih parah lagi... seperti biasanya Kyuhyun akan memilih perempuan lain yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih cantik daripada aku dan membuatku merasa silly karena telah menanyakan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tanganku. _"Let's go dancing_," ucapnya.

Dan tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Kyuhyun langsung menarikku ke lantai dansa. Dan diiringi oleh suara Michael Bublé yang melantunkan _Fly Me to the Moon_, untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membuatku tertawa ceria hanya karena aku sedang bersamanya. Semua rasa canggung yang kurasakan beberapa jam yang lalu kini hilang tak bersisa.

Kyuhyun ternyata seorang dancer yang cukup handal, sehingga aku hanya perlu mengikuti langkahnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggangku dan tangan kanannya menggengam tangan kiriku.

"Kau sadar jika hari Senin nanti kantor akan penuh dengan gosip tentang kita?" bisikku pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau khawatir digosipkan denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"No...!" jawabku dengan nada menggurui.

"Jadi kenapa?" desak Kyuhyun.

"Karena sekarang semua perempuan yang ada di ruangan ini... dan beberapa laki-laki..."

Aku memberinya tatapan iseng sebelum melanjutkan,

"sedang bertanya-tanya kenapa kau dansa denganku tetapi tidak dengan mereka," jelasku.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya sesaat, seakan-akan dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Kalau soal laki-laki, sudah jelas aku tidak bisa berdansa dengan mereka, nanti semakin ada gosip tentangku," balas Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mau tidak mau aku tertawa dengan usahanya membalas godaanku.

"Kalau yang perempuan, well... hanya dirimu yang bisa aku ajak dansa dan tidak memintaku untuk mengantar mereka pulang malam ini," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"_Well... not to burst your bubble_, kau tetap harus mengantarku mengambil mobil malam ini," candaku.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, sepertinya berpikir keras tentang pendapatku, sehingga aku tertawa lagi.

"Kalau begitu... Kau satu-satunya perempuan di sini yang tidak akan memintaku untuk meneleponmu besok pagi untuk basa-basi dan mengatakan bahwa aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi di luar jam kantor ,bla bla bla...," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Jadi menurutmu aku kurang _demanding_?" ucapku pura-pura marah.

"Tidak... tapi menurutku, kau perempuan paling tidak bawel yang aku tahu."

"_So basically_ menurutmu sikapku ini seperti namja?" candaku.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarikku ke pelukannya dan berbisik,

"Namja yang sangat seksi ."

Pada detik itu darah di sekujur tubuhku membeku. Tapi tiba-tiba aku ingat... Jessica...

Pelan-pelan kutarik wajahku dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau merayuku?" tanyaku mencoba meringankan suasana malam itu yang jelas-jelas mulai terasa seperti ada kembang api yang meledak-ledak di sekitarku dan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak," balas Kyuhyun.

Tapi dari tatapan matanya aku tidak terlalu yakin bahwa dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Untung saja kemudian Michael Bublé mengakhiri lagunya dan menyelamatkanku dari pikiran yang mulai bercabang.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, Kyu" ucapku pada Kyuhyun ketika dia mengikutiku kembali ke mejaku.

"Ini sudah hampir jam dua belas, Ming, apa tidak lebih baik kau pulang besok saja?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Tidur di apartemenku malam ini, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Entah apa karena imajinasiku saja, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun menanyakan hal yang lain sama sekali daripada kata-kata itu sendiri. Dan hanya dengan itu tamengku langsung naik. Aku harus melindungi diriku sepenuhnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Itu... jika kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa meminjam kuncimu saja. Aku bisa naik taksi ke apartemenmu untuk mengambil barang. Kau tidak perlu ikut. Nanti kunci aku simpan di bawah keset di depan pintu, bagaimana?"

Ayo katakan ya Kyu, aku tidak yakin aku bisa menolak tawarannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak membaca kegelisahanku. Aku jadi semakin gugup mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun memandangiku sepanjang malam itu. Dan sejujurnya, setiap kali aku sadar akan tatapannya, jantungku berhenti berdetak beberapa detik.

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku.

"Iya... aku takut kemalaman."

"Ya sudah ,aku antar."

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa naik taksi, hanya aku harus meminjam kuncimu."

"Aku juga sudah selesai Ming."

"Aku berpamitan dulu dengan Tom , kau tunggu aku di lobi," ucapku dan langsung bergegas mencari bosku.

Beberapa hari setelah aku mulai bekerja untuk Mr. Thomas Grint, aku mengetahui bahwa beliau menolak untuk dipanggil "Sir" ataupun "Mr. Thomas" oleh siapa pun. Dia lebih memilih dipanggil "Tom".

Ketika kami tiba kembali di apartemen, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Sebenarnya aku merasa agak takut pulang malam-malam sendirian, tapi sepertinya malam itu aku akan lebih aman berada di jalan yang sepi menuju rumahku daripada satu atap dengan Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak percaya dengan diriku sendiri untuk tidak melakukan hal yang gila. Aku terburu-buru lari ke kamar tidur Kyuhyun dan membereskan barang-barangku. Aku mendengar Kyuhyun sedang berbicara di telepon. Lalu dia melongokkan kepalanya ke kamar tidur.

"Aku sudah menitipkan mobilmu pada Jang ajushi, satpam yang berjaga malam di parkiran kantor. Dia bilang dia akan menjaga mobilmu."Aku yang terlalu kaget, tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Kyuhyun lalu membuka salah satu pintu lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaus berukuran besar dengan tulisan Rice University.

"Aku tau kau tidak membawa baju tidur. Ini, pakai saja kaus dan celana pendek milikku. Mian, aku tidak memiliki underwear untukmu, kecuali jika kau ingin memakai boxer briefs milikku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum iseng. Kyuhyun meletakkan pakaian itu di tempat tidur. Aku masih tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Lebih baik kau tidur di sini, karena kasurnya lebih nyaman. Seprainya baru diganti kemarin, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidur di kamar sebelah."

Ketika aku tidak menjawab juga akhirnya dia berkata,

"Ming... _is everything alright_?"

Aku mengalami masalah bernapas. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidur di kamar ini? Di kamar Kyuhyun, di tempat tidur Kyuhyun? Entah apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan di atas situ. Berapa banyak perempuan yang sudah pernah merasakan tempat tidur itu?

"Kyu , aku pulang saja ya," akhirnya aku bisa berkata-kata.

"Tidak Ming, kau lebih baik tunggu sampai pagi. Jika aku tidak minum alkohol tadi, aku mau mengantarmu, tapi sepertinya lebih aman kalau tidak ada dari kita yang keluar dari apartemen ini sampai pagi. Besok aku antar kau untuk ambil mobil, sekarang lebih baik kau tidur. Oh ya, apa perlu aku mengabari orang dirumahmu untuk memberitahu kau ada bersamaku ?"

Hah? Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah gila. Aku bisa dibunuh oleh appa.

"Tidak, tidak, nanti mereka aku kabari,takutnya orang rumah sudah tidur."

"_Okay then, good night_."

Dengan begitu Kyuhyun menutup pintu dan meninggalkanku di kamar itu. Aku duduk terpaku di atas tempat tidur, sebelum kemudian menenggelamkan wajah di kedua tanganku.

"_What am I doing here_?" ucapku pelan.

Aku memandangi tasku yang baru separuh dikemas dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan mandi yang kuperlukan. Aku masuk kembali ke kamar mandi dan membasahi sekujur tubuhku dengan air panas, sepanas-panasnya yang bisa kutolerir.

Setelah mandi aku berpikir aku akan begadang semalaman. Mungkin dengan tidak tidur di rumahnya... koreksi... ditempat tidur Kyuhyun... aku tidak akan merasa terlalu berdosa. Tapi ketika aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bantal-bantal Kyuhyun yang empuk dan beraroma vanila itu, aku langsung terlelap.

Aku terbangun oleh bunyi ponselku, butuh beberapa menit sebelum aku ingat di mana aku berada. Buru-buru aku angkat ponselku yang masih berbunyi. Telepon itu ternyata dari eomma yang menanyakan keberadaanku. Rupanya tadi malam karena terlalu gelisah, aku lupa menelepon rumah. Setelah mengatakan bahwa aku akan pulang sebentar lagi dan menutup telepon, aku sadar bahwa di luar sudah mulai terang.

Beker Kyuhyun sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Baru saat itu aku menyadari ada foto Jessica berukuran postcard di atas nightstand sebelah kiri. Aku memang belum pernah bertemu Jessica, jadi tidak tahu wajahnya. Ternyata lain dari perkiraanku, Jessica bukan tipe wanita seperti kekasih-kekasih Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Jessica tampak cukup biasa walaupun memakai make-up tebal.

Dengan rasa bersalah aku buur-buru mencuci muka, mengganti baju, dan membereskan barang-barangku. Kuputuskan untuk menggunakan baju kerjaku lagi karena tidak mau terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur.

Aku membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati bahwa semuanya masih gelap, sinar matahari tidak bisa menembus gorden tebal yang menutupi jendela. Satu-satunya penerangan adalah lampu malam yang terletak di sebelah pintu masuk yang dibiarkan menyala oleh Kyuhyun. Dia masih tidur rupanya. Tadinya aku berencana menunggu hingga dia bangun, tapi kuperhatikan bahwa pintu apartemen Kyuhyun bisa terkunci secara otomatis. Aku buru-buru menulis pesan di selembar kertas dan meninggalkannya di meja kecil di sebelah pintu masuk.

**_Kyu,_**

**_Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Don't worry, I'll pick my car up on my way home. _**

**_Sampai bertemu lagi hari Senin._**

**_Lee Sungmin _**

Dengan begitu aku melangkah pulang. Ketika tiba di lobi, aku berpapasan dengan seorang perempuan yang sedang bergegas menuju lift. Aku merasa mengenali wajahnya. Setelah sedikit lama aku sadar itu Jessica. Aku tidak tahu Jessica tinggal di apartemen ini juga... Lalu satu pemikiran keluar dari kepalaku. Astaga, hampir saja... Untung aku sudah keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun, kalau

tidak bisa gawat.

Buru-buru aku melesat mencari taksi. Yang jelas aku harus pergi sebelum Kyuhyun tahu aku sudah pulang tanpa pamit dan sebelum Jessica sadar bahwa ada seorang wanita yang menginap di apartemen kekasihnya semalam, tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Aku menerima telepon dari Kyuhyun setengah jam kemudian ketika sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Dia menanyakan mengapa aku tidak membangunkannya. Aku menjelaskan semuanya dan memohon maaf karena tidak berpamitan secara langsung. Kyuhyun tidak menyinggung Jessica sama sekali, sehingga aku pun berdiam diri juga soal berpapasan dengan Jessica di lobi.

Setahuku semuanya selesai ketika aku menutup telepon. Tapi hari Senin itu aku dengar Kyuhyun sudah tidak dengan Jessica . Aku kurang tahu siapa yang mengakhiri hubungan itu, tapi Kyuhyun terlihat tidak terlalu peduli, sehingga aku juga tidak mau bertanya-tanya. Tapi pada saat itulah aku memutuskan bahwa aku betul-betul harus menghubungi Yoochun secepatnya.

TBC

**Chapter 4 hadir~~**

**Jadi, gimana ceritanya ? Mian klo kurang memuaskan dan juga typo yang berlebih -_-**

**Yang minta Kyumin dekat, sudah cukup dekatkah mereka berdua di chap ini ? hehe**

**Yowis, ditunggu reviewnya nde ?**

**Anyeong~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyumin story**

**Genderswitch (gs) **

**Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**sorry for typo(s)**

** .**

**Chapter 5**

BEBERAPA bulan setelah Ball, kakakku dan suaminya sudah menetap permanen di Seoul, sehingga ada banyak hal yang ada di pikiranku selain Kyuhyun dan Yoochun. Contohnya kegiatan hari ini, yaitu berbelanja baju bayi untuk calon keponakanku.

"Eonni, ini lucu, tapi mengapa harganya mahal sekali," ucapku masih takjub dengan harga barang-barang di Seoul.

Kakakku kemudian melirik _overall_ bayi yang aku tunjukkan padanya.

"Lucu memang... Tidak seberapa mahal Minnie, masuk akal," ucapnya santai sambil melirik harga baju bayi itu, yang berdigit enam.

"Kira-kira cocok tidak ya untuk anakku?" lanjutnya.

Tentunya kakakku yang suaminya berpenghasilan lebih dari seratus ribu dolar per tahun tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan uang.

"Tapi apa harus membeli baju bayi semahal itu?" ujarku yang kemudian disambut dengan tawa terbahak-bahak kakakku.

Setelah mengelilingi mal selama lebih dari dua jam, dengan hasil dua kantong besar berisi baju-baju bayi, kami lalu berjalan menuju eskalator untuk turun ke pelataran parkir. Tiba-tiba kakakku bertanya,

"Minnie-ah, kau masih sering hang out dengan temanmu yang tampan itu ? Siapa ya ? aku lupa namanya"

" Siapa ? Kyuhyun ?,"

"Ah iya, Kyuhyun. Kenapa sekarang dia jarang terlihat bersamamu?"

"Sudah jarang, dia sudah memiliki kekasih," jelasku.

"Dia sudah punya kekasih?" Aku mengangguk.

Kakakku melanjutkan, "Memangnya dia tidak denganmu?"

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. "Tidak mungkin eon, kami hanya sebatas teman," jelasku.

Aku dapat melihat bahwa kakakku tidak menyetujui jenis hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia hanya berdiam diri dan mengerutkan kening.

Aku bisa memahami kekhawatiran keluargaku dengan statusku yang single dan tidak punya kekasih ini. Sewaktu aku berumur 28 tahun dan baru pulang dari Amerika, tidak satu pun anggota keluargaku yang pernah menyinggung hal-hal yang menyerempet soal laki-laki. Tetapi setelah hampir dua tahun ada di Korea dan aku masih belum pernah memperkenalkan seorang laki-laki pun kepada mereka, jelas-jelas keluargaku mulai khawatir.

Meskipun orangtua ataupun kakakku tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepadaku mengenai hal ini, tetapi aku dapat membaca dari gelagat dan cara mereka memandangku. Mungkin mereka khawatir aku akan menjadi perawan tua yang tinggal sendirian di suatu rumah kecil yang banyak dihuni kucingnya. Hahaha...

Aku tahu bahwa jam biologisku akan habis masa berlakunya tidak lama lagi, oleh sebab itu, jika ingin memiliki anak, aku harus menikah secepatnya. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa menikah jika calon suami saja tidak aku miliki? Tentu saja, aku selalu bisa adopsi, tetapi aku tahu bahwa aku ingin anak itu lahir dari rahimku sendiri, maka pilihan untuk mengadopsi akhirnya aku coret.

.

.

.

Ketika aku sedang menunggu appaku yang akan tiba dari Thailand di bandara tiba-tiba ada dua tangan kecil yang memelukku dari belakang.

"_Aunt Su'ie, Papa has been looking for you_."

Aku sempat bergeming selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian memutar tubuh dan melihat ada seorang anak kecil yang mungkin berumur sekitar lima atau enam tahun dengan kaus berwarna putih. Anak itu pun terlihat kaget ketika sadar bahwa aku bukan orang yang dicarinya. Dia celingukan

seperti mencari orang lain yang seharusnya ada di belakangnya. Ketika sadar bahwa dia sendirian, bibirnya kemudian mulai bergetar, siap untuk menangis.

_Holy Crap_. Aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan di dalam kepalaku. Aku memang kurang berpengalaman dengan anak kecil, apalagi anak kecil yang akan, sedang, atau lepas menangis. Aku lalu berlutut di hadapannya, mencoba menarik napas panjang.

Lee Sungmin, tenang. Ini hanya anak kecil. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku.

"_Hey there. Well, look at you, don't you look handsome in that T-shirt?"_ ucapku dengan nada setenang mungkin dan menempelkan senyuman seramah mungkin di wajahku.

Andai saja kakakku dapat melihatku, kemungkinan besar dia akan berpikir aku sedang mencoba untuk menakuti anak kecil ini, bukannya menenangkannya. Kakakku selalu berpendapat bahwa mulutku terlalu penuh gigi.

Untung saja anak itu tidak jadi menangis. Dia hanya memandangku kemudian memandangi T-shirt yang dikenakannya sebelum kemudian menatapku kembali.

"_My name is Sehun_," ucapnya sambil menunjuk dirinya. Aku mengembuskan napas lega.

"_Well, hello, Sehun, I'm_..." Aku berpikir sejenak, mungkin Lee Sungmin akan terdengar terlalu panjang, "_I'm Minnie_," ucapku akhirnya.

Aku memperhatikan anak kecil itu dan menyadari bahwa wajahnya terlihat sangat familier meskipun aku yakin bahwa aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Tidak lama kemudian, aku melihat seorang laki-laki tampan, dengan rambut kecokelatan berlari-lari ke arah kami.

"_There you are_," ucapnya lega, kemudian berlutut di hadapan Sehun dan berkata dengan suara yang lebih otoritatif.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku lagi, okay."

Kemudian laki-laki itu berdiri untuk memandangku yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan saksama dan tertegunlah kami berdua. Pada saat itu aku akhirnya bisa memastikan kenapa wajah anak kecil itu terlihat familier.

"Sungmin Noona?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Aku sempat terkejut karena dia masih mengingatku, apalagi namaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau adiknya Yoochun, kan?" tanyaku dengan suara rok ragu, meskipun dalam hati aku sudah sadar semenjak awal siapa dia.

"Kris," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Iya, halo, apa kabar?" tanyaku mencoba menahan rasa antusias yang meluap-luap di dalam diriku.

Akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang bisa menghubungkanku dengan Yoochun.

"Baik," jawabnya.

Kris adalah satu-satunya saudara Yoochun yang kukenal, dan mereka berdua memang sangat dekat.

"Ini Sehun, anakku. Kami baru datang dari Thailand. Sekarang sedang menunggu jemputan."

" _I guess Aunt Su'ie _itu ya?"

"Iya." Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kapan noona kembali dari Amerika?" tanya Kris lagi.

Dengan cepat aku menjawab, "Sudah hampir dua tahun."

Meskipun aku bertanya-tanya dari mana dia bisa tahu aku ada di Amerika selama ini?

"Bekerja?" Aku mengangguk.

"_Human development_. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku bekerja di manajemen hotel di Thailand, kami sekeluarga tinggal di sana, kami ke Seoul

untuk urusan keluarga."

"Oh...," adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa kukeluarkan. Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Jika noona ingin berkunjung ke Thailand , hubungi aku saja ne"

Kris kemudian memberiku kartu namanya. Aku menerima kartu nama itu, membacanya sekilas dan mulai mengaduk-aduk tasku untuk mengeluarkan satu kotak hitam berisi kartu namaku dan memberikan satu padanya.

"Nanti aku akan memberitahu Yoochun hyung bahwa aku telah bertemu dengan noona di sini," ucap Kris sambil tertawa.

Betapa cara dia tertawa mengingatkanku pada Yoochun. Aku berdebat dengan diriku sendiri. Apakah aku berani untuk bertanya atau tidak. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri.

"Bagaimana kabar Yoochun ? Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu."

"Mwo, kau belum bertemu dengannya noona ? Sudah dua tahun di sini masih belum bertemu?" tanya Kris dengan nada sedikit bingung.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kami datang karena hari Minggu dia akan bertunangan, jadi kami diwajibkan hadir untuk persiapan Hari H-nya."

Begitu mendengar kata tunangan aku langsung lemas. _I am an idiot_. Aku memarahi diriku sendiri yang tidak pernah memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi Yoochun selama dua tahun ini. Kini harapanku untuk mendapatkan Yoochun sudah benar-benar pupus. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan emosiku yang sebenarnya.

"Oh," ucapku sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Noona sepertinya mengenal tunangan Yoochun hyung, Su'ie noona."

Aku memandang Kris bingung. Su'ie? Siapa pula Su'ie? Memangnya aku kenal dengan perempuan bernama Su'ie?

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita bergegas menghampiri kerumunan kecil kami. Aku langsung tanggap bahwa wanita ini pasti _Aunt Su'ie_ yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. Apabila dilihat sekilas wanita itu memang mirip sekali denganku, bentuk tubuh, tinggi, dan potongan rambut kami sama persis. Aku sekarang mengerti kenapa anak Kris bisa mengira aku adalah wanita ini.

"Kris, kau sudah bersiap?" tanya wanita itu.

Saat wanita itu sudah cukup dekat, sadarlah aku siapa dia. Kim Junsu, atau lebih akrab dipanggil Su'ie adalah yeoja yang kukenal sewaktu SMP dulu. Aneh, mengapa Junsu datang menjemput Kris? Memangnya mereka saling kenal? Baru beberapa detik kemudian aku sadar siapa Junsu sebenarnya.

"Sungmin ? omo!, ke mana saja?" tanyanya sambil bergerak memelukku.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak kelihatan canggung. Sekarang aku sadar bahwa Yoochun akan bertunangan dengan Junsu, hatiku bagaikan hancur lebih berkeping-keping lagi. Kusadari bahwa Junsu adalah salah satu yeoja paling cantik sewaktu SMP dan Yoochun selalu suka padanya. Tanpa disangka-sangka ternyata jodoh tidak lari jauh. Lebih parahnya lagi, aku selalu suka pada Junsu.

Walaupun tidak pernah akrab, tapi kami cukup mengenal satu sama lain. Aku mencoba memberikan pelukan yang senormal mungkin.

"Baik, astaga aku tidak menyangka ternyata tunangan Yoochun adalah dirimu."

Junsu sempat tertegun, mencoba menebak dari mana aku mendapatkan ide itu, tapi kemudian Kris memberikan kode yang menandakan bahwa informasi itu datang darinya dan Junsu pun tersenyum maklum.

"Iya , hehehe... mianhae kami tidak mengundangmu karena acara tunangannya hanya untuk keluarga dekat saja."

"Aku mengerti, Chukae," balasku, mencoba meringankan suasana.

Kemudian beberapa detik berlalu di dalam keheningan yang tidak nyaman. Aku sangat bersyukur ketika Kris mengatakan bahwa mereka harus berpamitan.

"Kami harus pergi noona, yang menjemput sudah datang. Sampai bertemu lagi noona," ucap

Kris sambil mencoba menggendong Sehun yang sekarang sedang berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan perhatianku dengan menarik-narik tas tanganku.

"_Bye_," jawabku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun.

Kemudian berlalulah mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat appaku tiba.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu setelah pertemuanku dengan Kris yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka itu aku hanya bisa menyimpan berita duka tersebut dan tidak menceritakannya kepada siapa-siapa. Aku merasa orang-orang di sekitarku cukup sibuk dengan urusan mereka hanya untuk mendengarkanku bercerita tentang "temanku" yang akan menikah. Sangat tidak signifikan. Tapi sejujurnya, alasan utama mengapa aku tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada siapa-siapa adalah karena tidak ada satu pun yang tahu tentang obsesiku pada Yoochun.

.

.

.

Bulan ini adalah bulan September, dan aku sudah berencana akan berlibur dengan Taeyeon salah satu temanku dan kakakku selama kami di Amerika ke Singapura semenjak enam bulan yang lalu. Taeyeon harus mengadakan kunjungan bisnis ke sana dan aku merencanakan untuk menggunakan beberapa hari _paid leave_-ku yang tidak bisa di _rollover_ ke tahun depan.

Ketika aku sedang menyusun laporan terakhir yang harus kuserahkan kepada bosku sebelum berangkat ke Singapura, Tom melongokkan kepalanya ke ruanganku.

"_Hey, are you still going to Singapore this weekend_?" katanya menanyakan waktu kepergianku.

"_No, not this weekend, Tom, but tomorrow, remember_?" Bukan akhir minggu, Tom, aku akan berangkat besok. Dasar pelupa!

"Ah yes, besok,mian, aku sibuk belakangan ini," jawab Tom sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"Sibuk ? Kau bilang dirimu sibuk ? Bagaimana denganku ? Aku bekerja sampai hampir gila!" gerutuku. Tom hanya tertawa mendengar komentarku.

"Bukankah kau memiliki asisten ? Seharusnya kau tidak terlalu sibuk begitu ," ledeknya.

Thomas tahu betul sifatku yang sedikit obsesif-kompulsif sehingga terkadang mengalami masalah untuk mendelegasikan pekerjaan ke asistenku.

Aku hanya memandang Tom dengan tatapan mengalah.

"Ya sudah, selamat bersenang-senang okay. Kau akan pergi dengan temanmu yang imut itu, kan?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada sok cuek.

"Kim Taeyeon, ya, aku akan pergi dengannya."

"Hey, seharusnya aku ikut pergi bersama kalian. Atau paling tidak aku dapat meminta Joon mengontrak firma temanmu itu untuk mewakili kita."

Aku terbahak-bahak ketika dia berkata begitu. Tom memang punya _crush_ dengan Taeyeon semenjak pertemuan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kurasa temanku tidak akan terlalu senang kalau tahu kau duda empat puluh lima tahun dengan seorang putri berusia sepuluh tahun."

Tom mengeluarkan ekspresi pura-pura kaget dengan tangan di dadanya.

"Oh, bagaimana kau tahu. Ya sudah, hati-hati Min. Kau bekerja kembali hari Rabu?"

"Ya, Rabu, dan tidak perlu susah-susah telepon ponselku hanya untuk mengeluhkan pekerjaan, karena aku tidak akan membawanya."

"Kau tidak akan membawa ponsel ? _Well_, aku bisa saja meminta nomor telepon hotelmu dari pria di bagian _Business Development_ itu, siapa namanya...?"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Dan tidak, kau tidak bisa menanyakan nomor telepon hotelku kepadanya, karena dia bahkan tidak tahu aku pergi ke Singapura," balasku.

"Rasanya aku mendengar nada sedih dalam suaramu." Tom melemparkan senyuman usilnya kepadaku, tetapi aku hanya mengerling dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

.

.

.

HARI Senin sore aku dan Taeyeon sedang menunggu waktu boarding penerbangan Singapore Airlines yang akan membawa kami kembali ke Seoul. Aku sibuk memastikan bahwa paspor dan boarding pass-ku sudah siap. Sedangkan Taeyeon sibuk menelepon orangtuanya dari ponselnya.

Setelah puas dengan segala sesuatunya, aku kembali duduk tegak dan mulai memperhatikan ruang tunggu Bandara Changi yang terbentang luas di hadapanku. Tanpa disangka-sangka aku melihat seseorang yang sudah sejak lama ingin kutemui.

"Yoochun," gumamku.

Saat itu Yoochun pun melihatku dan aku bisa melihat dia sama terkejutnya sepertiku. Aku berdiri dari kursi karena kulihat Yoochun berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arahku.

"Minnie-ah," ucap Yoochun setelah dia berada beberapa langkah di hadapanku.

Dari nada suaranya, Yoochun seakan-akan menanyakannya padaku, tapi aku rasa dia hanya menggumamkan namaku pada dirinya sendiri.

Yoochun tidak berubah banyak, wajahnya yang dulu sangat mulus tanpa jerawat masih sama meskipun tubuhnya yang dulu tinggi besar kini terlihat lebih gempal dan lebih kekar. Satu-satunya perbedaan yang dapat kulihat adalah rambutnya yang dulu dibiarkan berantakan sekarang dipotong pendek dan di-gel dengan rapi.

Yoochun yang sedang berdiri kurang dari satu meter di hadapanku adalah Yoochun yang aku ingat dari lima belas tahun yang lalu. Tanpa bisa mengontrol diriku, tiba-tiba aku bergerak untuk memeluknya. Dan untuk pertama kali aku dapat merasakan sengatan listrik yang kurasakan ketika

Kyuhyun menyentuhku hampir dua tahun yang lalu tapi dengan dosis yang lebih tinggi sehingga membuat lututku lemas. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa seluruh tubuh Yoochun pun menegang. Tapi aku yakin bahwa itu bukan disebabkan oleh sengatan listrik yang kurasakan, tapi lebih karena kaget.

Aku masih dapat mencium aroma Yoochun yang dulu pula, aromanya yang khas, yang merupakan paduan pewangi pakaian dengan sedikit wangi parfum yang hingga kini tidak bisa kutebak brandnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku dapat merasakan tubuh Yoochun mulai relaks dan membalas pelukanku, kemudian kami pun bergerak untuk memisahkan diri dari pelukan itu.

"Apa kabar?" tanyaku dengan nada tenang yang dipaksakan.

Bila kakakku ada bersamaku, dia pasti tahu bahwa meskipun nada suaraku itu terdengar ceria, tapi

sebenarnya menyiratkan ketegangan di dalam hatiku. Yoochun mencium pipiku, dan aku membalasnya.

"Baik," jawabnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum atas jawabannya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku setelah aku sadar kembali dari shock-ku.

"Oh, pulang ke Seoul, aku baru ada urusan disini untuk beberapa hari."

"Pekerjaan?"

"Kau benar, pekerjaanku sekarang _Stock Trader_, jadi sudah terbiasa, untuk bolak-balik ke luar negeri."

Ketika aku melihat bahwa di jari manis tangan kanannya ada sebentuk cincin emas yang jelas-jelas terlihat seperti cincin kawin. Aku berusaha keras tidak memfokuskan tatapanku pada cincin itu, tapi ternyata tidak berhasil.

"Oh ya, Kris bercerita padaku bahwa ia bertemu denganmu di bandara waktu itu," lanjut Yoochun.

"Iya. Selamat untuk pertunangannya, aku juga bertemu dengan Junsu."

"Gomawo. Su'ie juga bercerita bertemu denganmu."

"So, kapan _D-day_-nya?" Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak terdengar cemburu, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Masih belum diputuskan, masih perlu dipikirkan."

Ketika mendengar kata-kata itu, entah kenapa tetapi hatiku terasa sedikit lega, karena sekarang aku bisa yakin bahwa mereka belum menikah.

Tiba-tiba _ground crew Singapore Airlines_ mengumumkan bahwa pesawatku sudah siap boarding.

"Min, boarding," panggil Taeyeon.

Aku mengangguk ke arah Taeyeon dan menghadap kembali ke Yoochun.

"_I think that's my call_."

Rupanya ketika aku sedang memandang Taeyeon, Yoochun mengeluarkan kartu nama dari dompetnya. Ketika aku menghadap kembali padanya, dia menyodorkan kartu itu padaku.

"Min-ah, ini kartu nama milikku. Kita harus berbicara lebih lama lagi okay. Telepon aku jika kau ada waktu, mungkin kita bisa pergi makan siang bersama."

Aku mengambil kartu namanya dan merogoh tasku, mencari kartu namaku. Setelah menemukannya, buru-buru kuberikan padanya.

"_I'll call you_," ucapku, kemudian melangkah untuk memeluk Yoochun.

Bukan genit, tapi aku berusaha keras untuk mengenang detik-detik ini, karena aku tahu bahwa bisa jadi ini yang terakhir.

Yoochun bergerak untuk memelukku. Kekakuan yang terasa beberapa menit yang lalu kini sudah hilang dan aliran listrik yang kurasakan sebelumnya sudah sedikit berkurang. Setelah memberikan ciuman di pipi masing-masing untuk terakhir kalinya, aku pun beranjak masuk ke dalam belalai menuju pesawatku.

Taeyeon yang menungguku di samping pintu masuk belalai hanya menatap bingung melihat wajahku yang pucat. Aku merasa limbung. Tapi aku memberikan tanda padanya untuk masuk ke pesawat secepat mungkin.

Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak berbalik untuk melihat apakah Yoochun masih menungguku di luar. Alasan pertama adalah karena aku tidak mau melihatnya di sana, berdiri menunggu hingga aku hilang dari pandangannya, dan yang kedua, aku takut bahwa aku tidak akan menemukannya di sana padahal dalam hati aku betul-betul berharap dia menungguku. _I am so confused_.

Beberapa menit setelah pesawat kami lepas landas, Taeyeon mencoba mencari tahu siapakah laki-laki yang tadi berbicara denganku. Pertama-tama aku memutuskan untuk berdiam diri tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, tapi akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku memang pernah bercerita kepada Taeyeon tentang Yoochun, tapi itu hanya sekilas.

Ketika aku menyebutkan nama Yoochun kepadanya, mata Taeyeon langsung melebar. Untuk pertama kalinya aku bertanya-tanya apa Taeyeon tahu lebih banyak mengenai perasaanku terhadap Yoochun daripada yang kubiarkan dilihat semua orang di dunia ini.

Aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi dengan Taeyeon, ucapku dalam hati. Kalau Taeyeon sampai tahu tentang perasaanku terhadap Yoochun, maka sudah pasti kakakku pun tahu dan itu berarti aku akan diceramahi olehnya.

Kakakku adalah orang paling praktis yang kukenal, sehingga apabila menurutnya suatu hubungan tidak akan berakhir dengan baik, maka dia tidak akan melanjutkan hubungan itu.

Jika kakakku tahu tentang Yoochun dan statusnya yang akan segera menikah, maka dia akan memintaku untuk melupakan Yoochun secepat mungkin. Sedangkan aku masih belum bisa melepaskan lelaki itu. Aku masih perlu waktu.

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah kepulanganku dari Singapura, aku mencoba melupakan pertemuanku dengan Yoochun, tapi entah kenapa kepalaku menolak ide itu. Alhasil aku mengalami kesengsaraan hati yang tidak terobati.

Selama ini aku sudah cukup mengenal diriku sendiri bahwa jika mulai merasa melankolis, aku biasanya langsung menumpahkan perhatianku pada hal-hal lain yang bisa membuatku lupa dengan persoalan sebenarnya. Pada saat ini, karena satu-satunya hal yang bisa dijadikan pelarian adalah pekerjaanku, aku akhirnya bekerja seperti orang kesetanan.

Aku adalah orang pertama yang tiba di kantor dan orang terakhir yang meninggalkan kantor. Bosku yang melihatku menjadi super-rajin dan tidak bisa diam, yakin kalau aku mungkin lupa minum Ritalin, obat yang biasanya diminum oleh orang-orang yang memiliki ADHD alias _Attention Deficit and Hyperactive Disorder_. Ternyata kolega-kolegaku juga merasa bahwa aku hidup di kantor dan tidak pernah pulang.

Malam itu, aku menimbang-nimbang apakah aku harus menelepon Yoochun dan menyelesaikan permasalahan yang sudah berlarut-larut ini. Aku memegang kartu namanya, Park Yoochun. Nama yang selama ini ada di kepalaku, selalu ada di kepalaku dan tidak mau pergi. Aku tertawa sendiri, menertawakan nasibku yang menyedihkan ini.

Aku berpikir bahwa tiga hari setelah pertemuan kami adalah waktu yang cukup untuk menghubungi Yoochun sekadar untuk basa-basi. Tentunya apabila Taeyeon dan Jaejoong eonie tahu aku melakukan ini, nasibku tidak akan jauh dari _Joan of Arc_.

Aku memegang kartu nama itu di tangan kiriku dan ponsel di tangan kananku. Setelah mengumpulkan cukup keberanian aku pun menekan nomor ponsel Yoochun. Hatiku bagaikan sedang berlari di atas treadmill dengan kecepatan 100 kilometer per jam, menunggu hingga terdengar nada sambung dari ujung saluran telepon.

Aku hampir saja melepaskan ponsel dari tanganku yang terasa agak basah ketika terdengar nada sambung. Setelah sekitar enam deringan dan tidak ada yang menjawab, aku sudah siap untuk menutup teleponku, tetapi tiba-tiba dari ujung telepon itu terdengar suaranya berkata,

"Yeoboseyo."

Ketika mendengar suara itu aku yakin jantungku berhenti selama satu menit, meskipun mungkin tidak selama itu. Otakku bagaikan sedang dimasukkan ke mesin cuci, berputar dan berputar, mencoba untuk memutuskan apakah aku cukup berani untuk mengatakan bahwa itu aku. Kemudian kudengar Yoochun berkata lagi, kini dengan nada lebih serius.

"Yeoboseyo."

Secercah keberanian terasa di hati kecilku, dan aku melakukan hal yang aku tidak pernah lakukan sebelumnya, aku menekan tombol _END_ di ponselku dan hilanglah sambungan telepon itu. Kubiarkan ponselku meluncur dari tanganku ke atas bantal dan menggeram keras. Tiba-tiba ponsel-ku berbunyi.

Hatiku bagaikan beku, aku betul-betul bodoh menelepon Yoochun ke ponsel-nya. Tentu saja dia bisa melihat nomor yang menelepon dan menelepon balik. Sesaat perasaan panik menghujaniku.

OMO!, dia bisa melihat nomor ponselku, dia tahu itu AKU, LEE SUNGMIIIIN... kau sangat bodoh!

Aku duduk tegak di tempat tidurku. Memandangi ponsel-ku yang masih berdering seolah benda itu mengandung radioaktif. Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel-ku berhenti berbunyi dan aku kembali menenggelamkan tubuhku di antara bedcover dan bantal-bantal yang menutupi tempat tidurku.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang aku mengangkat ponsel-ku untuk melihat nomor telepon yang missed call. Aku langsung tahu itu nomor Yoochun. Aku juga melihat bahwa ada _voice mail_ di _mailbox_-ku.

"Yeoboseyo, ini Park Yoochun, beberapa saat yang lalu ada yang menghubungi saya dari nomor ini tetapi koneksinya sepertinya kurang bagus dan terputus. Jika ini memang _emergency_, silakan hubungi saya lagi di nomor ini atau hubungi saya di rumah, nomornya..." Kemudian suara Yoochun mengulangi pesan itu dalam bahasa Inggris.

Aku berpikir, mengapa dia tidak tahu bahwa itu aku ? Lalu aku teringat bahwa nomor ponselku memang tidak tertera di kartu namaku, hanya alamat, e-mail, nomor telepon, dan nomor faks kantor. Ketika sadar bahwa aku sudah ketakutan tanpa sebab, aku pun terbahak-bahak, tertawa sendiri di kamarku. Eomma yang mendengar tawaku yang menggelegar sempat melongokkan kepalanya di pintu untuk menanyakan apa yang lucu. Aku hanya mengatakan padanya bahwa ada sesuatu yang lucu di buku yang sedang kubaca.

Aku memandang-mandangi kartu nama Yoochun lebih lama lagi, menimbang-nimbang apakah aku akan menyimpannya. Aku takut jika aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan kartu nama itu suatu saat aku bisa jadi gila dan iseng-iseng meneleponnya lagi. Akhirnya aku menyimpan kartu nama itu di sebuah kotak dan meletakkannya di dalam laci mejaku yang paling bawah.

TBC

**Chap 5 datang~~**

**Mian Kyuhyunnya berhalangan hadir untuk chap ini hehe**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah ngereview J**

**Yang nanya kapan Kyumin bersatu ? maunya kapan chingu hehe **

**Yowis segini dulu aja cuap-cuapnya,**

**Terakhir, RnR juseyo~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyumin story**

**Genderswitch (gs) **

**Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**sorry for typo(s)**

** .**

**Chapter 6**

BEBERAPA hari setelah kepulanganku dari Singapura, hari-hariku dihiasi persiapan-persiapan heboh syukuran kehamilan kakakku yang sudah memasuki usia kandungan tujuh bulan. Jenis kelamin si bayi adalah laki-laki. Nama juga sudah dipilih, Jung Changmin. Nama yang menurutku sangat bagus dan terdengar kuat.

Acara syukuran itu ternyata benar-benar meriah. Cuaca di luar yang sedikit mendung menambah kedramatisan suasana sore itu. Entah kenapa, suasana acara itu membuatku agak sedih, terharu, dan mengingatkanku bahwa semakin hari aku semakin tua. Tambahan lagi, beberapa saudaraku baik dari pihak appa maupun pihak eomma membuatku ingin menangis tersedu-sedu sambil guling-guling di lantai karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka.

"Min, kapan kau akan menyusul kakakmu ?" Pertanyaan yang masih cukup sopan.

"Namjachingumu mana ? Kenapa tidak dibawa ?" Pertanyaan yang sedikit kurang sopan.

"Bagaimana kabar namjachingumu ?" Pertanyaan yang sangat meledekku.

"Sudah memiliki namjachingu belum ? Apa perlu kami bantu mencarinya ?" Pertanyaan yang kurang ajar.

Intinya selama acara itu, aku rasanya ingin menggeret laki-laki tak dikenal untuk berpura-pura menjadi namjachinguku agar semua saudaraku itu berhenti mengolokku.

Setelah pulang dari rumah kakakku malam itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menerima telepon dari siapa pun dan berdiam diri di kamar, merenungi nasib. Perenungan nasibku itu berlanjut hingga bulan berikutnya.

Taeyeon yang mencoba menghubungiku melalui ponsel sampai marah-marah karena aku tidak pernah mengangkat telepon dan _mailbox_-ku penuh sehingga dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pesan untuk memaki-makiku lagi. Sedangkan ketika dia mencoba untuk menghubungiku di rumah, aku selalu keluar rumah atau sudah tidur. Ketiga sobatku yang berusaha keras untuk menghubungiku pun tidak sukses.

Hingga suatu sore di bulan November, aku sedang menikmati hari Sabtu dengan menemani eomma berbelanja ke swalayan terdekat ketika berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk yang memarahiku habis-habisan karena aku tidak meneleponnya balik setelah lebih dari sepuluh pesan yang dia tinggalkan ke semua orang di rumahku, _mailbox_ ponsel-ku, SMS, juga e-mail.

"Astaga Min, kau itu kemana saja sih ?" Aku mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sedihku dengan tersenyum kepada Eunhyuk.

Semenjak kedua sobatku yang lain menikah dan terlalu sibuk dengan keluarga masing-masing, Eunhyuk yang dulunya tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain, kini jadi lebih jeli dalam urusan mencium masalah.

"Mian Hyukie-ah , seperti biasa tugas kantor sedang _deadline_," akhirnya aku berkata.

"Setiap kali aku meneleponmu , kau selau tidak ada. Aku dan Luhan sudah berencana ingin ke rumahmu besok jika kau masih tidak mengangkat teleponmu itu. Kami pikir kau itu marah kepada kami, Min-ah." Aku menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan memohon.

Eunhyuk langsung tanggap dan bertanya,

"Kau itu kenapa, Min ?" Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum menjawab.

"Hanya kelelahan Hyuk, Mianhae ne." Eunhyuk mengangguk menandakan bahwa dia mengerti.

Itulah hebatnya Eunhyuk. Dia selalu memahami apabila seseorang membutuhkan waktu atau ruang untuk berpikir sendirian tanpa harus memaksa.

"Ya sudah, nanti hubungi aku ne."

Ketika ingin beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba dia berbalik memandangku.

"Astaga, hampir lupa, Wookie mencoba meneleponmu untuk memberi tahu bahwa bulan depan akan diadakan reuni SMP. Dia ingin bertanya apakah kau ingin datang, karena aku, Wookie dan Luhan sudah mendaftar untuk ikut."

"Oh." Adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa kukeluarkan dari mulutku yang ternganga.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah beberapa saat.

"Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi, okay," ucapku cepat, karena eomma sudah memberikan tanda bahwa dia akan jalan-jalan ke area makanan.

Setelah puas dengan penjelasanku, Eunhyuk pun mencium pipiku dan melangkah pergi. Tapi sebelum jauh, dia berkata lagi,

"Min, seminggu yang lalu aku bertemu dengan teman-teman yang lain, mereka memberi tahu padaku bahwa Yoochun sudah bertunangan dengan Junsu. Itu juga alasan kenapa aku selalu meneleponmu. Aku ingin memberitahumu tentang itu." Aku memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan kosong. Seperti mengerti sinyalku, Eunhyuk kemudian melambaikan tangan dan berlalu ke kasir.

** .**

** .**

** .**

Malam itu setelah mandi dan akan bersantai di tempat tidurku, aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Eunhyuk. Aku bangkit dari posisi berbaringku dan mencari ponsel-ku yang tersembunyi di antara kertas-kertas di atas meja kerjaku. Tapi ponsel-ku sepertinya hilang ditelan bumi. Setelah mencoba mencari tanpa hasil selama lima belas menit, akhirnya aku turun ke ruang makan untuk menggunakan telepon rumah.

Aku menekan nomor telepon Eunhyuk sembari menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan dan duduk. Setelah beberapa deringan, akhirnya aku mendengar suara Eunhyuk di ujung kabel telepon.

"Hyuk-ah , ini aku Sungmin."

"Akhirnya kau meneleponku juga, aku berpikir jika kau tidak menghubungiku hingga jam setengah sepuluh, aku yang akan menghubungimu lebih dulu."

"Maaf , tadi aku menyelesaikan urusan kantorku terlebih dulu."

"Oh." Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan aku diam saja, akhirnya Hyukie menambahkan,

"Kau...kau tidak apa-apa...?"

"Aku sudah mengetahui bahwa Yoochun bertunangan dengan Junsu dari dua bulan yang lalu,"

ucapku memotong kalimatnya.

Apa memang sudah selama itu semenjak aku bertemu dengan Junsu?

"Mwo ? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami Min-ah ?"

"Mianhae, tapi waktu itu aku masih dalam tahap shock. Aku mengira akan membaik setelah beberapa bulan, tetapi bukannya membaik malah semakin parah."

"Kau bilang kau tahu dari dua bulan yang lalu ? Itu berarti sebelum kau pergi ke Singapura kan ?."

"Aku bertemu dengan Junsu di bandara sewaktu aku menjemput appaku, dan aku juga bertemu dengannya Singapura."

"Dengannya itu dengan siapa? Yoochun?"

Aku mengangguk menjawab, setelah beberapa saat aku baru menyadari hal itu ketika Eunhyuk mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Iya," akhirnya aku menjawab.

"Mwo? Kau bertemu dengan Yoochun lagi ? Ini gila! Lalu bagaimana ? Kau sempat berbicara dengannya ?" Eunhyuk terdengar sangat antusias. Aneh.

"Ya , sedikit." Kemudian aku menceritakan seluruh kejadian pertemuanku dengan Kris dan Junsu, dan Yoochun beberapa bulan yang lalu, plus telepon iseng yang kubuat.

Setelah mendengar ceritaku, Eunhyuk berkata,

"Ternyata perasaanku yang mengatakan bahwa kau masih menyukai Yoochun itu benar."

Dari nadanya aku tahu bahwa Eunhyuk memang tidak kaget atas ceritaku.

"Dia selalu ada di kepalaku, Hyuk-ah."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita kepada kami Minnie-ah ?" Suara Eunhyuk terdengar sedikit

menuduh.

"Aku berpikir kalian tidak akan ingin tahu tentang itu," balasku.

"Tentu saja kami ingin tahu, Min. Kami ini sahabatmu, kami ingin tahu segala sesuatunya tentang kehidupanmu," ucap Eunhyuk berapi-api.

"Maaf," ucapku pelan.

"Tapi dia sudah ingin menikah, Min."

"_I know_," geramku.

Aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu, dan sedang berusaha untuk menerimanya. Tapi mendengar orang lain mengatakannya membuatku merasa putus asa, karena kata-kata itu terdengar lebih final.

Ada keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan. Dalam usahaku untuk mencairkan suasana agar Eunhyuk tidak lagi merasa tersinggung karena rahasiaku, aku bertanya,

"Oh ya, tentang reuni itu siapa yang mengkoordinirnya?" Eunhyuk sempat terdengar menarik napas sebelum menjawab.

"Kau ingat dengan Yonghwa dan teman-temannya ? Mereka itulah yang mengkoordinir reuninya. Mereka bilang rencananya sudah pasti, jadi mereka akan mulai mengirim e-mail dan menghubungi yang lain untuk ini."

"Memangnya hanya angkatan kita saja?"

"Ya tidak, yang jelas semua angkatan sewaktu kita kelas tiga."

"Omoo... aku tidak usah ikut ne, karena nanti pasti aku akan bertemu dengan Yoochun, aku akan bicara apa dengannya ?"

"Astaga kau ini! Bicara saja masalah perang antara negara kita dengan Korea Utara sana atau tentang berapa kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh Choi Siwon, atau..."

Aku memotong usulan-usulan tersebut yang mulai terdengar sedikit random.

"Ya sudah, kau bisa tidak mendaftarkanku ?" aku akhirnya memutuskan.

"Ya, besok aku akan bicara pada Wookie agar dia mendaftarkanmu pada panitia."

"Memangnya tanggal berapa ?"

"Lima belas jika aku tidak salah, yang jelas itu hari Sabtu."

"Well, jika itu hari Sabtu aku tidak bisa menolak."

"Min..."

"Ya ?"

Eunhyuk terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum berkata, "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Aku tertawa mendengar nadanya yang serius itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Hyuk. Nan gwaenchana."

"Aku sedang berpikir, jika masalah sebesar Yoochun saja kau tidak pernah bercerita, hal-hal lain apa lagi yang kau simpan sendiri?" Aku menarik napas.

Kyuhyun dan keinginanku untuk melakukan _in-vitro fertilization_, pikirku merasa bersalah. Tapi seperti biasa aku akhirnya terpaksa berbohong.

"Tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Hanya itu satu-satunya rahasiaku," jawabku.

"Kau yakin?" ledek Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Lee Hyuk Jae!," ucapku sambil tertawa.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit mencoba membujukku dan tidak berhasil, Eunhyuk pun berpamitan dan menutup telepon. Aku baru bisa bernapas lega. Aku tidak suka berbohong, tapi menurutku menahan suatu informasi tidak bisa digolongkan sebagai kebohongan, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Senin akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka e-mail pribadiku yang aku yakin penuh dengan segala macam pesan dari semua orang yang kubiarkan tak terbaca. Ternyata aku benar, aku menemukan lebih dari empat puluh pesan di emailku. Rata-rata memang dari teman-temanku. Ada satu e-mail dari Jungmo yang memberitahuku bahwa dia dan istrinya berencana akan pindah ke Jepang. Baguslah, itu berarti aku memiliki kontak jika ingin pergi ke Jepang.

Bahagia dengan prospek ini aku mulai membaca e-mail lainnya. Kebanyakan dari Taeyeon dan ketiga sahabatku, kemudian ada dua e-mail lain dengan subjek "Halo lagi, ini aku", dan yang satu lagi "Reuni". Aku hampir saja memutuskan untuk menghapuskan dari inbox-ku karena berpikir itu junk mail, ketika melihat alamat itu. Itu e-mail dari Yoochun. Setelah mengumpulkan cukup keberanian aku memutuskan untuk membuka e-mail pertama dan mulai membaca perlahan-lahan.

**_Minnie,_**

**_Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana kabarmu. Call me._**

**_Yoochun_**

Selesai membaca e-mail pendek itu aku merasa sedikit kecewa. Kalau dia hanya ingin menanyakan kabar, kenapa tidak telepon saja ? _Freaking idiot_, omelku sembari membuka e-mail Yoochun yang bertanggalkan sekitar sepuluh hari yang lalu.

**_Minnie,_**

**_Ini Yoochun, aku mengirim email padamu lagi, karena kau belum menghubungiku. Kau ingat kan_**

**_kau berjanji akan menghubungiku ? Atau jangan-jangan kartu namaku hilang? Jika mengingat_**

**_kebiasaanmu yang suka ceroboh, aku tidak heran. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa akan diadakan reuni SMP tanggal 15 Desember hari Sabtu nanti. Jika kau sempat, bisa tolong emailaku ?_**

**_Yoochun_**.

Setidak-tidaknya e-mail yang kedua lebih panjang, meskipun tidak sepanjang yang kuharapkan. Nadanya pun tidak menghangat, masih tetap biasa-biasa saja. Aku jadi semakin yakin bahwa Yoochun tidak merasakan sengatan listrik yang kurasakan ketika memeluknya.

Aku berdebat dengan diriku sendiri apakah aku ingin menghapus kedua e-mail yang mengingatkan betapa bodohnya aku ini, atau menyimpannya sebagai tanda mata bahwa aku telah berhubungan dengan Yoochun, atau lebih tepatnya bahwa Yoochun menghubungiku. Ya~~~, sengsara sekali hidupku, ucapku dalam hati.

Kenapa aku masih juga _stuck_ dengan Yoochun? Sedangkan Yoochun sudah melupakanku. Aku bahkan yakin aku memang tidak pernah ada di pikirannya sama sekali.

Rasa resah dan gundah menghantuiku sepanjang hari, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di rapat ataupun saat aku harus memberikan pelatihan mengenai _Conflict Resolution_. Hahaha... tidak heran karena aku juga tidak bisa menyelesaikan konflik di dalam diriku ini.

Kemudian ketika kembali ke kantorku setelah makan siang, aku salah melakukan beberapa analisis data hingga harus mengulang semuanya dan terpaksa tinggal di kantor hingga jam tujuh malam.

Tom yang melihatku masih ada di mejaku sembari memakan biskuit yang kusimpan di laci, menyapaku,

"Sungmin, masih kerja?"

"Nde. Aku harus menyelesaikan laporan ini malam ini."

"Laporan apa?"

"Ini , evaluasi pekerjaan kita bulan lalu."

"Bukankah ini seharusnya pekerjaan Chanyeol ?"

Aku memang tahu ini pekerjaan seorang asisten, bukan manajer personalia sepertiku. Tapi Chanyeol sedang kutugaskan untuk mengerjakan beberapa penilaian kinerja para pegawai di Divisi Keuangan.

"Memang benar, tetapi dia sedang banyak pekerjaan lain," jawabku singkat.

"_Well_, oke. Santai saja, itu tidak perlu terburu-buru ."

"Tapi, laporan ini bukannya harus selesai sebelum tenggat besok."

"Memang, tapi terlambat sedikit tidak apa-apa."

Aku tidak berhenti mengetik ketika berbicara dengan Tom, dan alhasil, analisisku keluar dengan bentuk bagan yang agak aneh. Frustrasi, aku menggeram kesal. Tom yang tidak pernah melihatku begitu ganas terlihat kaget.

"Sungmin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku mengambil napas sedalam-dalamnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Ya... Aku baik-baik saja . Hanya sedikit banyak pikiran belakangan ini."

Aku melemparkan senyuman yang pasti tidak terlihat terlalu meyakinkan.

"Ya sudah, kalau itu ceritamu."

Tom kemudian meninggalkan ruanganku setelah menatapku dengan gaya kebapakan yang selalu dilakukannya untuk menandakan bahwa apabila aku perlu teman untuk bicara, ia akan siap mendengarkan. Andaikan Kyuhyun ada di kantornya, mungkin aku bisa berbicara dengannya untuk menghilangkan kegalauan hatiku, tapi aku tahu dia sudah pulang.

Tiba-tiba, panjang umur, Kyuhyun muncul di ruanganku.

"Ming, sedang apa ? Mengapa mukamu ditekuk begitu ?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang bariton.

Aku hampir loncat dari kursiku karena kaget. "Kyu! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Mian," tambah Kyuhyun sambil melangkah masuk ke ruanganku dan duduk di sofa putih di sebelah kanan meja kerjaku. Aku memutar kursiku untuk menghadapnya.

"bukankah kau tadi sudah pulang?" tanyaku.

"Belum. Tadi hanya mengantar Seulgi ke Mall terdekat, sekaligus aku mencari makan," jawabnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kekar di sofaku.

"Seulgi anak baru itu?" tanyaku.

"_Bingo_." Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak peduli bahwa Seulgi adalah pegawai baru paling cantik di ELF CORP.

"Hey, kau sibuk tidak hari Sabtu?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku tiba-tiba.

"Eung, ada rencana ingin menonton film sih."

"Kau ingin menonton film?! Kenapa tidak mengajakku ?"

"Kau kan ada yeojachingumu."

Kyuhyun memberikan tampang malas. "Yeojachingu?"

Aku memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Lalu, itu... itu... astaga aku lupa namanya, Itu yeojachingumu bukan ?"

"Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja Ming. _Date_, Ming, _date_, berbeda."

Aku hanya menggeleng. "Memangnya kau tidak ada rencana dengannya ?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "_Nope_."

Aku tahu betul jika Kyuhyun sudah bertingkah laku seperti ini terhadap perempuan, maka perempuan itu pasti sudah membuatnya ilfil dan sebentar lagi hubungan mereka akan _history_ atau mungkin sudah _history_.

"Mwo, perempuan itu kau tolak lagi?" Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Ada apa lagi dengan yang ini, kurang memiliki otak?" candaku.

Kyuhyun memang tergolong laki-laki langka yang menginginkan kekasihnya pintar dan bisa diajak bicara dibandingkan sekadar cantik.

"Seperti itulah," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada bercanda.

"Kau itu Kyu, kenapa juga kau ingin pergi date dengannya jika ujung-ujungnya kau tolak juga ?" omelku.

"Karena dia mengajakku untuk selalu pergi ke luar, akhirnya aku tidak bisa mencari alasan untuk menolak lagi," jelasnya polos.

Aku tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan bertindak kasar atau kurang ajar dengan perempuan mana pun kecuali sangat terpaksa.

"Kau tidak takut dia akan men_stalker_mu seperti siapa itu, yeojachingumu yang dulu?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening dan memberikan tatapan siap perang padaku.

"Victoria?" tanyanya.

"Oh iya, Victoria. Dia benar-benar gila , bahkan dia menungguku pulang dari kantor karena ingin tahu apakah aku penyebab kau memutuskan dia."

Aku tertawa keras mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu itu. Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. Tanpa kurasa ternyata hatiku sudah terasa sedikit lebih lega.

"Ya sudah, besok-besok hati-hati jika memilih perempuan . Aku tidak ingin sampai eommamu memintaku untuk mencarikanmu perempuan baik-baik lagi."

Ketiga kalinya aku bertemu dengan eommanya Kyuhyun, beliau menanyakan apakah hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun serius. Ketika aku dan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu, beliau meminta agar aku mencarikan perempuan yang baik untuk anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu.

Menurut beliau, selama ini perempuan yang dibawa pulang oleh Kyuhyun bentuknya tidak jelas. Ada yang masih memakai kawat gigi, ada yang memakai rok sampai kelihatan dalamannya karena terlalu

pendek, ada yang hobinya mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang sampai suatu kali masuk ke sup yang sedang dihidangkan oleh eommanya Kyuhyun, bahkan ada pula yang pulang sambil menangis tersedu-sedu karena digonggong anjingnya Kyuhyun.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak hati-hati?"

"Biasanya tindakan yang lebih berhati-hati datang dengan usia, dan kebanyakan memang perlu kedewasaan," ucapku sengaja dengan nada menggurui untuk mengganggu Kyuhyun.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak dewasa ?" Kyuhyun mengambil umpanku dan langsung terlihat tersinggung.

"Karena, laki-laki yang sudah dewasa itu tidak akan membeli mobil yang hanya memiliki dua pintu, kan sulit jika harus membawa bayi..." Kyuhyun akan memotong omonganku, tapi tidak kupedulikan.

"Tambahan lagi, laki-laki dewasa itu tidak akan tinggal di apartemen yang lebih kelihatan seperti

rumah bordil. Laki-laki dewasa akan membeli rumah. Mengerti?"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa membawa bayi dengan mobilku yang sekarang ? Untuk masalah rumah, kau sendiri mengatakan apartemenku terlihat seksi. Dan soal apartemenku yang seperti rumah bordil, kau pasti berbicara tentang bedcoverku yang berwarna hitam. Itu pemberian dari Yuri, dan aku belum memiliki waktu untuk membeli yang baru," Kyuhyun mencoba membela diri.

"Jika soal perempuan, karena aku masih single, jadi wajar bukan jika aku masih perlu memilih. Aku pun bingung, kenapa juga eommaku meminta tolong padamu dan adikku untuk mencarikan aku perempuan, aku masih bisa mencarinya sendiri," tambahnya menutup argumentasinya.

Aku mengangkat kedua belah tanganku, mengalah.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kegiatanmu itu, asalkan kau jangan membawa-bawa diriku jika nanti misalnya kau terkena karma karena aktivitasmu ini." Sebelum Kyuhyun membalas perkataanku aku langsung memotong.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hari Sabtu?" Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihatku mengganti topik.

"Tidak, hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi," balas Kyuhyun sambil menatap langit-langit ruang kerjaku dan tidak memperhatikan ekspresi wajahku yang sedang menggigit bibir wajahku tanda senewen.

"Oh... jadi stok wanitamu sedang habis ? maka dari itu kau kembali kepadaku ?" ledekku.

Sesuai dengan perkiraanku, kata-kataku dapat menarik perhatiannya kembali ke bumi. Tepatnya kepadaku. Satu senyuman muncul di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu," Kyuhyun kemudian berkata.

Wajahnya polos, tidak berdosa. Aku sudah cukup kebal dengan Kyuhyun sehingga kata-kata mesranya sudah hampir tidak memengaruhiku lagi. Aku memandangi Kyuhyun beberapa saat sebelum menjawab.

"Kau ini Kyu, memangnya kau fikir aku adalah _date for rent_ ?" balasku.

Kyuhyun hanya melemparkan senyuman.

"Ya...aku memiliki tiket untuk melihat _Jazz Night_ di Bambina cafe, aku berpikir daripada aku pergi dengan orang lain, lebih baik pergi denganmu. _About this date for rent_..."

Aku langsung memotong kalimatnya yang mulai tidak karuan.

"Kenapa baru bertanya sekarang, tadinya kau berencana ingin pergi dengan _whatever her name is_, ya ?" tanyaku dengan nada curiga.

"Tidaklah, Ming."

Aku tahu betul bahwa Kyuhyun berbohong, dan aku memang sudah lama tidak makan enak. Tapi hanya untuk membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah aku menambahkan,

"Aku pikirkan dulu okay?."

"Ming, kau tega sekali kepadaku, Ayolah... Maaf jika aku baru bertanya sekarang," Kyuhyun memohon kepadaku.

Aku memberikan senyuman iseng padanya sebelum menjawab.

"Ya baiklah jika kau memaksa, memangnya jam berapa acaranya ?"

"Jam delapan. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu jam empat... Jadi kita bisa makan malam terlebih dulu,

okay?"

Aku sudah tahu kebiasaan Kyuhyun, dia sangat suka mengajakku makan, karena menurutnya seleraku sama dengannya dan ukuran perutku selalu mampu mengakomodasikan porsi yang besar, sehingga tidak ada yang terbuang. Tidak membuatnya rugi, katanya.

Aku mengangguk, menyetujui rencana Kyuhyun. Kyuhyu sudah siap beranjak meninggalkan ruanganku ketika aku berkata,

"Kyu, gomawo." Kyuhyun kembali menghadapku.

"Untuk?"

"Hanya berterima kasih," balasku sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa disangka-sangka kemudian Kyuhyun menghampiriku dan mengecup keningku.

"_No problem_." Lalu dengan satu senyuman dia melangkah keluar dari ruanganku.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali lagi, "Ming, Taemin minggu depan pulang dari Toronto."

Kyuhyun sedang bertolak pinggang, aku lihat dia menggunakan dasi yang kuberikan padanya tahun lalu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri.

"Dia ingin mengajakmu pergi," tambah Kyuhyun.

Hubungan Kyuhyun dengan keluarganya yang sangat dekat, membuatnya sebisa mungkin meluangkan waktu untuk berkumpul dengan mereka, terutama adiknya yang jarang bertemu. Oleh sebab itu, Kyuhyun sering mengajak Taemin jika dia sedang pergi denganku, membuatku juga dekat dengan adik perempuan Kyuhyun itu.

"Kenapa dia pulang ? Apa kuliahnya sedang libur ?" tanyaku bingung.

"Bukan itu. Kau yang sudah lama tidak pergi denganku, Ming. Taemin itu sudah lulus," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Oh, benarkah ?"

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajaknya melihat _Jazz Night _ini..." Kyuhyun terdiam ketika melihat ekspresiku. Dia tahu bahwa dia sudah tertangkap basah.

"Mwo, jadi dia yang membatalkan pergi denganmu ?" teriakku. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab,

"Nde," dengan nada bersalah.

"Dia bilang ingin pulang minggu lalu, tapi ternyata ditunda hingga minggu depan, aku sangat kesal karena tiket sudah ada di tanganku"

Sebetulnya aku berniat untuk membuat Kyuhyun memohon-mohon dulu padaku, mungkin dengan sedikit sogokan es krim, sebelum kemudian setuju untuk pergi dengannya. Tapi aku sadar bahwa hari sudah semakin malam dan aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

"Jadi, jam empat kan Ming ?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengkonfirmasi lagi.

"Arraso, sajangnim," aku menjawab sambil mengangkat tangan ke dahi, memberikan hormat.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruanganku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu setelah yakin bahwa aku sudah cukup kuat untuk melakukannya tanpa menangis, aku membalas e-mail Yoochun. Aku membuat nada e-mail-ku tidak kalah biasa dengan kedua e-mail-nya.

**_Annyeong Yoochun-ah,_**

**_Mian aku baru membalas emailmu sekarang. Tidak, kartu namamu tidak hilang, tetapi aku yang memang belum sempat untuk menghubungimu. Nde, aku akan datang di acara Reuni nanti. Kau dan Junsu juga akan datang bukan ?_**

**_Minnie_**

E-mail itu cukup bersahabat, tetapi tidak terlalu hangat, hiburku pada diri sendiri sebelum kemudian mengirimkan e-mail itu ke dunia maya dengan satu klik. Aku melipat kakiku di atas tempat tidur sambil memandangi layar laptop-ku. Entah apa yang kutunggu.

Ternyata Yoochun tidak akan langsung membalas e-mail-ku. Dia mungkin sedang keluar dengan Junsu. Aku langsung merinding memikirkan mereka berdua berpelukan dengan mesra. Kudengar eomma memanggilku dari lantai bawah untuk memberitahu bahwa aku harus mengunci pintu sebelum tidur, karena beliau dan appa akan pergi tidur sekarang. Aku memberitahunya bahwa aku akan segera turun untuk mengunci pintu.

Orangtuaku hanya memiliki satu pembantu rumah tangga yang tinggal di daerah dekat rumahku, tetapi dia biasanya sudah pulang jam enam sore.

Setelah kembali ke kamarku lagi sambil membawa secangkir susu panas, aku memandangi layar e-mailku, dan melihat bahwa aku memiliki satu e-mail baru. Aku membuka e-mail itu. Ternyata dari Yoochun! Aku hanya meninggalkan kamarku kurang dari setengah jam, jadi sedikit kaget bahwa dalam jangka waktu sesingkat itu, dia sudah membalas e-mail-ku.

"Lee Sungmin, jangan berlebihan," gumamku mencoba mengingatkan diriku sebelum kemudian mulai membaca e-mail itu.

**_Dear Minnie,_**

**_Sekarang jam 11 malam, sebenarnya aku ingin meneleponmu, tetapi aku tidak mengetahui nomor handphonemu. Kau Sabtu free ? Mungkin kita dapat pergi makan malam. Nomor handphonemu berapa ?_**

**_Yoochun_**

Aku membacakan beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa Yoochun benar-benar menuliskan kata "_Dear_". Aku mencoba membaca pesan-pesan tersembunyi yang mungkin ada di e-mail-nya. Apa maksud dia dengan "makan malam"? Tentunya bukan hanya aku dengan dia, bukan? Pasti dengan Junsu. Apa maksud dia dengan kata-kata "sebenarnya aku ingin meneleponmu"? Apa dia memang ingin meneleponku, atau hanya sekedar basa-basi?

Aku hampir saja menerima tawarannya untuk bertemu hari Sabtu,tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa aku sudah ada janji dengan Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke Bambina cafe. Meskipun tahu bahwa Kyuhyun akan bisa mengerti apabila aku membatalkan janjiku dengannya, tapi jika Kyuhyun bertanya alasan aku membatalkan janjiku, aku tidak yakin aku bisa menyimpan kebahagiaanku dan tidak menceritakan e-mail dari Yoochun ini.

Setelah berdebat dengan diriku sendiri selama lima belas menit, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak membalas e-mail dari Yoochun dan pergi tidur. _I'll decide it tomorrow_, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya aku masih belum bisa memutuskan bagaimana aku harus membalas e-mail dari Yoochun. Aku justru bertemu dengan Taemin yang ternyata sudah tiba di Seoul. Hari itu aku sekali lagi menghabiskan waktuku dengan Taeyeon. Aku berharap temanku itu bisa membantuku melupakan Yoochun untuk beberapa jam.

Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bioskop ketika aku mengenali Taemin dari kejauhan.

"Taem," panggilku.

Taemin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil celingukan mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Sewaktu dia melihatku, dia langsung berteriak dan lari ke arahku dengan tangan terbuka.

"Sungmin eonnie," teriaknya keras, sehingga membuat semua orang di sekitarnya kaget.

Aku yakin beberapa orang menyangka Taemin sedang terkena serangan epilepsi. Taemin memelukku dengan antusias. Taeyeon yang menyaksikan reaksi Taemin sempat terbengong-bengong melihat kedekatan kami.

"Kenapa kita malah dipertemukan disini ya ?" kataku pada Taemin.

"Memangnya Evil itu tidak memberitahu eonnie bahwa aku sudah pulang tadi malam?"

Itulah cara Taemin memanggil Kyuhyun, kakak laki-laki tercintanya itu. Terkadang melihat cara Kyuhyun dan Taemin berinteraksi, mengingatkanku akan kedekatanku dengan kakakku. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku selalu merasa nyaman di sekitar orang-orang ini, yang menurut orang lain mungkin sedikit gila.

"Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa kau baru akan pulang minggu depan."

"Astaga Evil itu pelupa sekali! Yah mungkin karena dia sangat sibuk."

"Itulah Kyuhyun, jika bukan masalah pekerjaan , dia pasti sibuk urusan perempuan," jawabku enteng.

Taemin tertawa menggelegar. "Benar kan, aku sudah bilang pada Kyuhyun berkali-kali eonnie ini pandai melucu, tapi dia tidak mau percaya."

Aku ikut tertawa mendengar komentar Taemin.

"Hmm chukae untuk kelulusanmu. _Welcome to the real world,lady_," ujarku sambil menepuk bahu Taemin.

"Jadi kau pulang _for good_ atau ada rencana ingin kembali Toronto lagi?" lanjutku.

"_For good_."

Ketika dia mengatakan ini aku melihat bahwa Taemin mengatakannya dengan nada sedikit tersipu-sipu, kemudian mukanya mulai memerah.

"Ige mwoya ? kenapa wajahmu menjadi mirip dengan kepiting rebus ?" ledekku.

"Namjachinguku ingin pulang ke Seoul bulan depan dan rencananya ingin melamarku dalam waktu dekat ini," lapor Taemin.

Aku ternganga. "_Congratulations_," ucapku setelah shock-ku sudah agak berkurang. Satu orang lagi di dalam hidupku yang akan melepaskan masa lajangnya.

"Teman kuliah?" tanyaku.

Taemin mengangguk. Aku kemudian teringat akan Taeyeon yang sedang berdiri disampingku dan mendengarkan dengan sabar percakapanku dengan Taemin. Dengan cepat aku memperkenalkan mereka.

"Eonnie sedang apa disini?" tanya Taemin.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin menonton bioskop, kau ingin ikut ?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin lain kali saja eon, aku masih perlu membeli beberapa barang, karena sebentar lagi dijemput Kyuhyun. Jika aku masih belum selesai berbelanja, dia bisa marah-marah," jelas Taemin.

Aku tertawa, karena tidak bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun memarahi Taemin. Kyuhyun terlalu cinta pada adik satu-satunya ini dan tidak mungkin berani menanggung risiko Taemin marah karena ditegur olehnya.

Kami lalu berpisah dan Taemin berjanji akan meneleponku jika dia sudah selesai unpack barang-barangnya. Kini giliran Taeyeon yang mulai bertanya-tanya mengenai Kyuhyun. Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditembakkan bagaikan oleh bazoka itu dengan cara menghindar.

Taeyeon memang telah memenuhi tugasnya untuk membantuku melupakan Yoochun untuk beberapa jam. Tapi ternyata kebingunganku tentang Yoochun muncul kembali setelah aku pulang ke rumah malam itu hingga tiga hari berikutnya.

Akhirnya hari Sabtu pagi aku memutuskan untuk mengatasi kebingunganku dengan melakukan suatu tindakan. Kalau tindakan itu nantinya salah, _well_... aku harus menanggung akibatnya. Melalui e-mail aku memberitahu Yoochun bahwa aku tidak bisa menemuinya hari itu.

TBC

**Anyeong~~~**

**Mian updatenya telat , mian juga klo ceritanya (lagi-lagi) membosankan hehe**

**Ternyata di chapt kemaren banyak yang merindukan Kyuhyun ahjusshi nde ? #dibakar**

**Tapi sekarang Kyu ahjusshi nya udah nongol kan , biarpun Cuma sedikit sih tapi kan yang penting udah nongol lagi dia #dibakarlagi**

**Cha, terakhir RnR juseyo~~**


End file.
